Gardens
by whenjenn
Summary: If asked about her favorite place in the palace, Princess Tamina just might tell you the gardens where she first took a walk with Prince Dastan. Takes place where the movie left off. Epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Gardens: Part 1/?

**Fandom:** Prince of Persia

**Pairing:** Dastan/Tamina (do they have a shipper name?)

**Rating:** T/PG-13 to be safe

**Genre:** General/Romance? (idk…I never got this whole genre thing)

**AN: This would be my first Prince of Persia fic, and my first fic in a while. Tell me your thoughts so far, how I could improve, what you (dis)like about it, what I should write about next…and on and on. Just talk haha.**

They walked hand-in-hand around the expansive gardens as night gradually fell over them. The birds chirped quietly around them as the light summer breeze made the trees sway. An orange butterfly fluttered above their heads, finally deciding to rest upon the Princess's shoulder.

Dastan watched intently as Tamina interacted with the butterfly, using the excuse to study every plane, every movement of her face as the light shone down on them. As Tamina let the butterfly go, he reluctantly tore his eyes away from her serene face to his surroundings. He was content to walk beside Tamina – a warm, caring smile gracing his face every second in which her soft, silky hand remained in his. He also knew better to think that this was how their relationship was and would be. Tamina was composed in a mask of tranquility, and he knew it for what it was – just a facade. She was trying to figure out her thoughts, her plans. What was best for her country? Was a marriage to him really necessary? Did he know about the dagger? Dastan could only hope that this time her first plan of action did not involve trying to kill him with his own sword.

As they walked amongst the greenery in _her_ palace, Tamina could barely keep her emotions in check. They were running rampant in her mind, and dare she say it, in her heart. With all the events that had just transpired, she was far from the cool and composed princess that she normally was. She could only hope that Dastan bought her act. A butterfly temporarily distracted her from her thoughts as it flew freely, basking in the warmth of the sun. Tamina let out a small, silent sigh as she wished she could be like the carefree insect flying around her. When it landed on shoulder, she lifted her free hand to the creature, gently blowing it back into the air. She could instinctively feel Dastan's eyes on her and the butterfly, though she had more than a hunch that they were mostly on her. Making sure to remain peaceful in appearance, Tamina held back a sigh and returned to her thoughts.

She was proposed to today. _Proposed_. _Really proposed to_. She knew that one day it would happen, but she never thought it would be so soon and by a barbarian! Still, even as the thought ran through her mind, she could feel a little part of her objecting at her use of the word barbarian to describe Prince Dastan, and she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he was not like the other Persian soldiers or his brothers, or any other man, in fact. When he had handed her the Dagger, there was no lust in his eyes – simply respect and another emotion that she could not place. Searching his dark brown eyes both in the palace and in the gardens, she had seen none of the routine craving look; instead, she had felt enveloped by a sense of warmth and security. She wasn't used to it – those foreign feelings. She was used to being wanted. There had been no suitors who were completely fine with walking with her in silence, letting her think. The other men had been all loud, rambunctious, extravagant, and dramatic. They had went on and on and on about their achievements, their excellent qualities, and their riches to offer. Little did they know all their little speeches did was to tell her of their failure in courting her, their noisy flaws, and the headaches they offered. But Dastan had done no such thing. And what did Tus mention earlier about not being brothers by blood? Tamina wanted to kick something. Other than their brief conversation in the very beginning of their walk, neither of them had said a word, and she was starting to find that it annoyed her. She couldn't very well glean a great load of information from their brief interaction. She almost threw her hands up in exasperation.

Dastan felt a sudden change in Tamina's aura, and he was barely able to keep his chuckle in. She was irritated – that much he could gather. With what, he could only guess that she truly was scheming to get rid of him but each one was foiled by the shaky, not yet truly formed alliance with Persia. He smiled to himself. She would need to do a lot to get rid of him, more than hitting him on the head with a human bone, at least.

Tamina felt Dastan's hand softly squeeze hers in what she supposed was an act of comfort. She almost scoffed before she remembered proper etiquette and realized that it had worked. Briefly startled, she barely angled her head to get a look at Dastan. He was gazing at her with those eyes again. _Those eyes!_ She shook herself out of her trance just soon enough to see him give her a small smile before he continued observing the unexplored gardens around him.

She had lied before. Dastan was like every other suitor in the manner that he gave her a headache. There were so many things to consider regarding him, and she hadn't even begun to figure out exactly what "so many things" were. Calming herself, she started to pick apart the situation one piece at a time.

_What was best for her country?_ That one was easy. Alamut needed an alliance with Persia, especially if their previously impenetrable gates were now deemed penetrable. The Persians were well-respected and held a lot of sway and power over many other kingdoms. They would be able to provide the protection that Alamut lacked. Now that she firmly established that thought, she could move on to the next prodding question in her mind.

_Was a marriage to him really necessary?_ Prince Tus had offered Dastan, probably unplanned if his stuttering was anything to go by, to her in marriage, stating that Persia and Alamut needed a bond stronger than friendship, but did they? Could they not just be in alliance without her marriage to Dastan? They totally could. There was no reason they couldn't. But even as she was saying these thoughts to herself, she knew the consequences of what she was suggesting. To reject the Prince would put a severe strain on the alliance – one that Alamut couldn't afford, not with their only ally. At least he doesn't seem to be forcing anything on her right away, and he had even given back the Dagger. Thank the gods. And that brought her to another point.

_Did he know about the dagger?_ Everything pointed to the idea that he did, that he even used it. First off, the way that he had presented it to her, she could sense that he knew the significance of it to her. Then there was that odd destiny part of their ridiculously short conversation. He found something that changed him in a short time. That could mean nothing other than him using the dagger and for a long time. Yet, the only way that could happen was that he got to the Sands of Time and turned back time quite a while, but the world had not ended. And getting to the Sands of Time was difficult in itself. He couldn't very well get there without help, could he? And then who helped him? Her mind was going insane. She needed to sleep on everything that had happened today. This was nothing but ridiculous. She solved three questions and managed to unleash a sandstorm of other problems to be solved. She _hated_ sandstorms.

As her hold on his hand grew tighter and tighter, Dastan would have had to be an idiot not to recognize her growing sense of frustration. It had been a long day, and having her city attacked by him, then proposed to by him was probably way too much to process – even for a princess like her. He stole one last glance in the moonlight at her silent self, knowing that this was probably the last time she would be quiet - if his experiences were anything to go by and took a breath to speak.

"Perhaps I ought to walk you back to your chambers? It is getting quite late, and it has been a long day?" Tamina whipped her head around in surprise at his voice, and before she could control her mouth, fluidly snapped back at him.

"I am not a weak Persian woman. I can stay up past the setting of the sun, and I don't have a bed time." Dastan could not manage to hide his smirk. He knew her silence was never going to last. Elated at her retort, he was more than happy to start some banter.

"Yes, I realize that you are not a weak Persian woman. You are in fact, Alamutian." Dastan didn't bother to hold back his chuckle at the look of shock and outrage on Tamina's face. As she opened her mouth to reply angrily, Dastan slipped his hand out of hers, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It was probably inappropriate, but he didn't care. She was really there, in flesh and blood and in words and wit. "I'm kidding. Relax, Princess. I am more than sure that you a strong, independent woman with many night time rituals that refrain you from having a bedtime. And furthermore, though you may not need sleep, Lions of Persia could use sleep at any time of the day or night." Dastan ended his jolly explanation with a smirk and looked down at Tamina who he seemed to have stunned speechless. One point for the knight, zero for the princess – in this time at least.

Tamina had no idea what to say or do. He was _goading her_! Right after, well not right after, he had just said they didn't know each other well enough for teasing. She was about to voice her protest, but before she could, he had spoken again.

"Is it allowed for me to walk you back to your chambers, or is that the role of your servants?" Tamina finally took in her surroundings and realized that Dastan had led them back inside the palace, arm removed from around her shoulders, which she ashamedly found sad, but whose hand was once more entwined with hers, which she supposed was fine too since she liked the feel of his calloused but gentle hand around hers. Having regrouped, Tamina waved over a servant and requested for her favorite member of the palace who was perhaps a friend, Namrita.

"This is fine. Namrita will be arriving shortly and accompanying me to my room." Dastan gave a microscopic frown, not liking the idea that _his_ princess would be woefully unguarded. He had to remind himself that everyone was still safe and that she wasn't his.

Tamina saw a slight change in countenance on Dastan but couldn't quite place a finger on it. He seemed displeased not mainly at the fact of leaving her but something else. Sensing that he wasn't going to speak any time soon, still stuck in his thoughts, Tamina let her voice reverberate softly in the palace once more.

"Thank you for the walk, Prince Dastan." Shaken out of his reverie of a time that never happened, Dastan made up his mind and was determined to relieve Tamina of some of the pressures placed on her by this one single day.

"It was my pleasure, just as it would be a pleasure to me if you accepted my proposal." Seeing Tamina's mouth open in preparation to speak, Dastan quickly placed his index finger over her lips, effectively silencing both of them as the touch surprised both him and her. "But, I will not force you into anything, and I actually doubt that I could force you to do anything anyways, but I want you to accept the proposal because you want it. Not because Alamut wants it or because you think Persia will not form an alliance with you any other way. Your feelings do matter, Princess." With that, Dastan removed his finger from her rosy lips, and looking over her head to see the servant quickly approaching, he tenderly cupped Tamina's cheek, brushing her skin with his thumb, reliving the feel of it all, and kissed her forehead softly. Giving her hand one last squeeze, he departed.

When Namrita arrived by her side, Tamina managed to regain her senses and stroll regally back to her chambers. Reaching her room, she quickly dismissed all the ladies waiting on her, wanting to be alone after what had just happened. Dastan had told her that she needn't marry him, though he wished it to be so. And then there was the touch of his finger on her lips, the warmth of his hand on her cheek, and the comfort of his lips on her head. Her emotions were completely out of control, and she couldn't calm herself down - no matter how hard she tried – not when she still had the smell of him lingering to her, the ghost of his touches on her. Tamina fell back on her bed, not bothering to change and lazily pulling the covers over her body. Sleep overtook her quickly after that, and all she remembered thinking that night in her room was one thing.

She was going crazy.

**AN: Review, pretty please? =D It'd make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Gardens: Part 2/?

**Fandom:** Prince of Persia

**Pairing:** Dastan/Tamina (do they have a shipper name?)

**Rating:** T/PG-13 to be safe

**Genre:** General/Romance? (idk…I never got this whole genre thing)

**AN: **Thanks to all my readers out there for the encouragement! A special shout-out to **antiheroine, ManiazAzn, ikpo, Marcia, PaoHalliwell, newworldwriter1, kiame, chnoelle, Shani8, yaper4444, Cataglottisme, BellaCullen1789, **and **GottaLoveMEgan** for reviewing and **aimakichan **and **ballecer** for commenting! I really appreciate it! Anyways, ENJOY!

Tamina was angry. No, that wasn't quite the right word. She was annoyed, frustrated, grumpy, and tired. But then again, that was four words. She sighed as she stood up, finishing her prayers. She had had to wake up way too early for her liking in order to perform a weekly ritual that just happened to be as soon as the sun appeared in the sky. She loved her gods, but sometimes, just sometimes, all of the rituals and ceremonies were a bit too much for her – especially after she had spent the night before walking the gardens with Prince Dastan.

As she thought about her time with him yesterday, she tried to mentally scoff, but she found that she couldn't bring herself to do it. Kicking some invisible dust off the temple floor, her patience towards the Prince was waning quickly, and to make it worse, it wasn't even his fault. It was all hers. Why did that good-for-nothing Persian cause her emotions to be spun out of control in a whirlwind? She paused and corrected herself. Dastan was good for surprising her and scaling walls. When she finished her thought, she could only throw her hands up in exasperation. Since when did she refer to him on a first name basis?

Pushing the thought of _him_ aside, she decided to just concentrate on the Persians in general, but it seemed like the Prince was not only adept at invading physical barriers of cities but also mental barriers of princesses. Nonetheless, she tried her best to think of every despicable quality of the Persians, which wasn't very hard. They were unintelligent, illiterate, barbaric, stupid, arrogant, cocky, and curse the gods! They were turning her mind into an empty container. She couldn't even think of descriptive properly. She simply _hated_ the Persians. They were probably going to interrupt Alamutian rituals too. In fact, she could hear someone whistling from afar, and it definitely wasn't a Guardian since they never whistled.

Dastan was in a good mood. He had some quality sleep, having been given a nice room with a bed. He had shared the room with Bis and some of his other soldiers, opting to trade his time alone for the physical comfort of the soldiers who had led him to a successful invasion.

When he had gotten back to his room after his walk with Tamina, he found that he didn't even care that his men and Bis were being loud and rowdy. He had just been able to spend a good amount of time in her presence, which was enough for him. To make it even better, he had managed to shock her speechless. With those euphoric feelings running through his veins, he happily fell back on his bed for some much needed sleep.

And as a result, this morning he was whistling through the halls, feeling the most carefree he had felt since the days before he became acquainted with the Dagger. Noticing that he was approaching the temple, he halted his whistling and steps, unwilling to disturb the Guardians if they were doing some odd ceremonial Dagger dusting or something. However, he couldn't quell his curiosity as his feet led him swiftly and quietly to the entrance. As he arrived at the doors, he pushed them open while thinking about how Tus always said that curiosity killed the cat whenever Garsiv and Dastan got in trouble. Dastan never knew how wise Tus was until the moment that a blade suddenly found its way to his throat.

Tamina heard the whistling stop, and suspicious, took her blade out from her dress. Most people were ignorant to the fact that she did in fact arm herself, mainly from barbarians, like the Persians, who entered her city and might be tempted to get a little too close. As the door inched open, she surprised herself in how fast the blade reached the intruder's throat.

"Whoa there, Princess. A bit excited to see me, are you?" And there he was, mocking her. Again. Making sure to keep the small knife pressed against the skin, she raised her eyebrow and questioned the man standing in front of her.

"What exactly are you doing here, Dastan?" Smirking at her use of his first name, Dastan couldn't let the opportunity to tease her pass.

"Oh, so we're on a first name basis now, I see. Well, Tamina, since you're so _kindly_ asking me, I'll tell you that I was actually looking for you." Shocked at the fact that she both slipped up in calling him _Dastan_ and that he was looking for her, she barely had a retort ready.

"No, we are not calling each other by our first names, _Prince_ Dastan. You must not have heard me correctly. That however, comes as no surprise if your terrible, tone-deaf whistling is anything to go by." Tamina decided not to comment on the last part of Dastan's comment and focus on just the first. Why was he looking for her? How did he know where to find her? Her thought process was interrupted as Dastan had let out a small laugh at her remark, removing his throat from harm's way in the process.

"Still as clever as before. Glad to see that some things don't change with tim-" Dastan caught himself, hoping that it wasn't too late. Quick as ever, Tamina's eyes flashed to his, trying to read the panic flashing through his eyes.

"Before? Time?" Tamina's voice continued to rise with each word before falling into a deadly, warning whisper. "Dastan…" Dastan had no clue what to do. He was never going to tell her, at least not so soon, and now he was caught because of his own words. If he had never opened the doors to the temple. Damn curiosity killing cats. Why did he have to be the Lion of Persia anyways? Why a cat?

He had to find a way out of this situation, and something told him that simple charm was going to do him no good against the steel determination of the Princess standing inches from him. As desperation to find a solution mounted within him, he realized that his time to respond was running out. Opening and closing his mouth, gaping like a fish, could only buy him so much time.

Perhaps he could just kiss her? She couldn't very well kiss and speak at the same time, right? But then again, she had a knife in her hand, and he had two swords on his back, well within her reach. Last time she had tried to seduce him, partially succeeding if not for her eagerness to get the Dagger. Nonetheless, she had come quite close to killing him in that time, and somehow he doubted that she would fail to carry out some version of that plan this time. She would probably castrate him with her knife during the kiss.

Tamina was finally able to grasp the emotion in his eyes. Panic. Good. He should be feeling worried in this situation. She had a knife in one hand, and she was pretty sure that if she stood on her toes and reached, she would be able to grab a sword of his. She would do nothing short of threatening him bodily harm if he did not tell her what she wanted to hear.

As his finger once again found her lips, she swatted away his hand. That whole quieting gesture wasn't going to work this time. She was prepared for the feeling of it and ready to act, regardless of the liquid fire it sent down her spine.

"That's not going to silence me this time, Prince! I need to know what you know about the – " Tamina was cut off this time as Dastan's whole hand had clamped her mouth shut, effectively muting the outspoken Princess. Hoping that he wasn't hurting her, he kept her still and quiet.

He was worried. Incredibly worried, and it wasn't because of the fuming and probably scheming woman who was standing defiantly in front of him. Quickly, he wrapped one hand around Tamina's, securing her hold on her own knife and clutched his sword with his other hand,

Tamina's eyes widened in astonishment. What was he going to do to her? Was he trying to kill her? She struggled to remove herself from his grip as one arm had also wrapped around her waist, pushing her against him. The positions of their bodies left no room for her to maneuver her now useless knife. But as he gave her a sharp look while his hand left her mouth to reposition her grasp on her knife, she realized that he was trying to do no such thing. His eyes had turned dark and fierce. When his arm slid itself from her waist and his free hand unsheathed his sword, Tamina froze, desperately wanting to let go of her knife to intertwine her fingers with the hand that was still wrapped around hers in a fist. What was going on? Why did he need to grab his sword? Most of all, why wasn't she screaming for help? Why did she trust him to stay quiet? He was a Persian who led the attack on her holy city! Still, for a reason unbeknownst to her, she remained as quiet and unmoving as she could.

Dastan berated himself for letting himself forget to stay alert, for letting his guard down. He took a deep breath, tightening his hold on Tamina's hand even further.

Tamina felt Dastan's hand wrap even more firmly around hers and felt the unfamiliar sense of trepidation slowly flood her body. Looking at him in confusion, Dastan simply shook his head in a curt motion, mouth set in a grim line and eyes smoldering.

This was no time to explain.

He took one last look at Tamina's face and saw the traces of fear that her eyes betrayed. He had seen those haunted eyes staring back at him once before, in a time that never passed. Their hands were once again clasped, and he swore that he wouldn't let go. He wouldn't lose her. Not this time.

As his eyes flickered to her lips, he couldn't stop himself. Pressing his lips firmly against her own, he stole one more moment with her. Ending the kiss, he looked up over her head. Hefting his sword to prepare himself, he briefly wondered when his relationship with Tamina would be more than stolen moments. Pushing the thought aside, he cleared his mind of all things except the one task at hand.

Protect her.

**AN:** So I'll be going on vacay (that's vacation to all you peeps who don't speak my speak) for a week. I will be bringing my computer, but I'm not sure how much writing I'll be doing next to the pool…Nonetheless, **REVIEW**. Please? It'll encourage me to at least write a little everyday. =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Gardens: Part 3/?

**Fandom:** Prince of Persia

**Pairing:** Dastan/Tamina

**Rating:** T/PG-13 to be safe

**Genre:** General/Romance

**AN:** So, I did end up writing on vacation. The question is how the quality is… =]  
As always, thanks to **GottaLoveMEgan, newworldwriter1, BellaCullen1789, ManiazAzn, Streak of the Sun, chnoelle, yapper4444, MorningGloryBlue, Shani8, kiame, Justin, **and **antiheroine** for reviewing!

Tamina stood entranced as she rapidly lost herself in the depths of Dastan's eyes. They were a few shades darker than normal, causing the customary sense of warmth to evaporate from them. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with his unwavering gaze, Tamina slightly shuffled her feet but kept her eyes connected with Dastan's. Still, she was unprepared to the brief emotion that flickered in his eyes and could not place it, so when his lips came crashing down on hers, describing herself as surprised was an understatement.

With the feeling of his lips pushing against hers in unadulterated desperation, she was plainly aware that this kiss was not one of the soft, sweet kisses that Namrita had described to her before. She didn't have time to process how this first kiss was, seeing as Dastan abruptly ended it a few moments later. What she did manage to sort out was the fact that the kiss was much too short and did not properly quench her curiosity of how it would feel to kiss him. Then again, she didn't even know she was wondering about kissing him.

Her thoughts on the topic were rapidly dismissed as Dastan's sword went slicing through the air above her head.

Dastan quickly swung his sword above Tamina's head and was gratified with the sound of a thud to his left. As his battle instincts took over, Dastan pressed his most trustworthy dagger into Tamina's other hand and brushed past her to take on the growing intruders.

His countenance grew grim as he realized just how many of the vile creatures had come to attack them. Even with his double swords, he was having trouble fending them off, keeping them from harming him and Tamina.

"Keep your feet moving! Make sure they can't get your ankles!"

Dastan's warning shook Tamina back into reality. Her hands wrapped tighter around both daggers, and she started to randomly move her feet around, doing a bad version of the cha-cha. As her eyes landed on the bloody head of a snake to her left, Tamina could barely stifle her scream. So that was what Dastan had chopped off moments ago. Taking in more of her surroundings, she saw Dastan battling in the midst of a multitude of snakes – some small and quick, some large and strong. The situation looked foreboding as a large snake had wrapped itself around one of Dastan's swords and was crawling towards the hilt, towards Dastan's arm. Another sword was being swallowed by the largest beast of them all, and Dastan was dodging the striking, hissing snakes left and right, trying not to get bit.

Dastan knew he was fighting a losing battle. Even if he managed to get out of this hellhole alive, there was going to be a good chance that Tamina wouldn't make it. He was barely able to prevent them from reaching Tamina, and the snakes were quickly overtaking him. As one of his whole swords seemed to be engulfed in the belly of a snake, Dastan realized he had no choice. He swung his snake-wrapped sword against his other, trying to kill the feeding snake, practically attacking himself to save himself.

"RUN! GET OUT!"

As the snakes relentlessly lashed out, Dastan angled himself to glance at Tamina. What he saw caused him to lose his temper.

"If we both get killed here, no one will know what the hell happened to your god-cursed dagger anyways! Just leave and get Garsiv and Bis to help me out! LEAVE IT!" Dastan followed his screaming with a yelp of pain as though both his swords were free of living snakes, a decapitated head had managed to slide down his sword – fang puncturing his skin.

Tamina knew that she would be taking a huge risk by going for the Dagger, but that was her job – to protect the Dagger at all costs. Still, when Dastan had brought up his point, she had hesitated. Though he wasn't politically acclaimed, he _was_ a known battle strategist – what he said made sense. Still, it wasn't until Dastan had cried out in pain, almost dropping his sword, that Tamina comprehended the situation in its entirety. Dastan was buying them time. He was fighting for the both of them – and losing.

Without thinking twice, Tamina turned on her heels and ran, the white fabric of her robe billowing behind her. As she ran, feet pattering against the marble floor, a pair of steely eyes looked from behind a pillar at the scene laid out before his eyes. How sweet, the Prince fighting to save the Princess. Too bad sweet had no place in his society. Smirking, the eyes continued to drink up the gory situation.

Tamina ran out of the temple, not caring that she was supposed to act in utmost propriety while in her religious robes. She had secretly never been one for custom. Running to a more populated area of the Palace, the Princess tried to regain her breath while simultaneously shouting,

"BIS! PRINCE GARSIV! HELP!" As the Persian soldiers in the courtyard stopped their fake skirmishes in alarm, Tamina's servants and the Guardians flooded around the Princess. She noticed none of this, only seeing that two men had hurriedly run towards her – one scaling the wall till he was right in front of her, the other stumbling up stairs in his haste.

"What is going on, Princess?" Prince Garsiv had managed to climb the steps and immediately questioned her.

"Prince Dastan, snakes, high temple!" Tamina could only force out of herself a few phrases, choking up on her own words. She had left him, without trying to help. She had left the Dagger, without going for it. As Garsiv and Bis turned to her, hands ready on their weapons, the Guardians had whipped their heads around, taking in the two daggers in Tamina's hands, realizing that neither was of any importance to them.

"Lead us!" Garsiv's voice had come out strangled. He might tease Dastan often, but that was their way of showing affection. His bond to Dastan was perhaps even stronger than his to Tus. Either way, he would never forgive himself for not saving Dastan when he had a chance, and he would most never forgive the Princess for abandoning his brother.

Retracing her steps from before, Tamina's legs felt heavy. The High Temple was a long ways away, and she had run at full speed, her legs taking her a good two miles in ten minutes. She had been fueled by the adrenaline coursing through her veins, nothing else. She had not had breakfast yet, nothing to sustain her. Slowly, she felt her head spinning around, but she knew she still had a duty to do – whether it was to bring help to Dastan or protect the Dagger, she no longer knew.

Bis had lost his normally present smile as they ran. It was getting to be a long run, and the more they ran, the redder the Princess was getting. He had a hunch that the Princess had overexerted herself trying to get to them and was quickly reaching her breaking point. Still, he pushed his thoughts aside as he imagined Dastan slowly dying. Dastan had saved him many times – this time, he was intent on saving Dastan. Yet, as the Princess seemed to lose her footing more and more often, Bis grew worried. He doubted that Dastan would appreciate losing his first bride to fatigue. Taking a leap of faith that Tamina would not have him executed, Bis jogged closer behind her, extending his arm to act as a stabilizer against her back.

Tamina startled in alarm as she felt someone's arm pressed firmly against her lower back. Turning her head, which caused a wave of nausea to hit her, she made out a man who she supposed was Bis. Finding enough energy to snap at him, she was just about to when she understood what he was doing. He was looking straight ahead, eyes locked on the upcoming doors, but his arm was determinedly placed to keep her from falling. Grateful, she whispered a raspy thanks. In response, Bis did nothing except just push her further, quickening their pace.

Inside the temple, Dastan was fighting for his life. The snakes were overwhelming him, coming in waves. It seemed that for every one he killed, two would replace the recently deceased. He was no longer attacking the snakes, simply trying to defend himself from the slimy creatures. His back was pressed against the doors guarding the Dagger. If he was going to die, he might as well die protecting that stupid thing. Even as he could taste death just a few breaths away, Dastan refused to give in. If he was going to go down, he would go down fighting every last snake.

Still, it seemed that hours had passed since he had heard Tamina run away, hopefully to call for Garsiv and Bis like he had asked. His arms were growing tired, his legs shaking. He knew he was minutes, perhaps seconds from collapsing into a blob on the temple floor. As each bead of sweat rolled down his face, the temple doors stayed stubbornly closed.

He had tried.

With that last thought, Dastan fell in a heap amongst a pile of eager snakes, ready to wrap around each part of his body and squeeze every last drop of life out of him.

As they approached the temple doors, Garsiv's blood was rushing through his system. The Princess and what he supposed were her servants were leading them at the pace he ran when he was five years old. His brother was in there, and he didn't care whether or not the Alamutians had customs about who had to enter a temple first. With that, Garsiv broke rank and sprinted the remaining way to the doors. What he heard, or didn't hear, worried him. There was no sound of fighting at all, simply a hissing noise.

"BIS!" Garsiv barked out the name and pushed the doors open.

Bis had never heard Garsiv's voice like that, so filled with worry and desperation. Giving the Princess an apologetic smile, Bis rushed forward, easily catching up with Garsiv and entering the temple. What he saw made his blood run cold.

It was Garsiv who broke the shock that had frozen the two Persians. Letting out a cry of rage, Garsiv drew his sword, allowing his anger to fuel every swing. Bis, on the other hand, ran past Garsiv, straight to the crumpled heap near an unusual gold structure.

Garsiv fought, blow for blow, against the _thing_ with steely eyes. Bis stabbed at the snakes trying to eat away Dastan's body. Garsiv ran on anger. Bis ran on determination.

The Hassassin smiled each time his sword met Garsiv's. Garsiv was going to die too, just like his fake little brother. The Hassassin continued to toy around, pleased at how the day was turning. To think, he still had the whole night to wreak havoc. How delicious.

As the Guardians, including a tripping Tamina, reached the temple, an agonizing, blood-curdling scream ripped through the air, distracting everyone.

"NO!"

**AN: **So, another chapter is done…I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will be, but I'm going to estimate maybe three or four? I don't know. Anyways, hope you liked it. **Review!** (Even if you hated it) I'm not sure it's my best work, but I'm going to blame being not at home. I'll be back from vacation in five days, so I'll probably see you guys then!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Gardens: Part 4/?

**Fandom:** Prince of Persia

**Pairing:** Dastan/Tamina

**Rating:** T/PG-13 to be safe

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**AN: **I know I said I would probably get this up yesterday/Friday, but I ended up feverish and nauseous. (I blame it on our terrible pilot/captain and then also the taxi driver.) But now, here it is - though I am still fighting off remnants of a fever. And as always, thanks to all my readers who have added this story to their favorites or alerts. Special thanks to **BellaCullen1789, kiame, chocoholic12, zammba, Streetlightgeek17, Shani8, antiheroine, yaper4444, Thorn, chnoelle, bunnie915, Pie in the Face, newworldwriter1, **and** vera1992** for reviewing! I appreciate all of them and try my best to respond to each and every one.

Tamina heard the cry reverberating against the walls of the temple. It took her a couple moments to realize that it was her own. She was unsure why the wretched wail had left her lips – she rarely lost her composure and screamed out. The exhaustion was keeping her from noticing that she had shouted for Bis and Prince Dastan – a forgotten time was keeping her from noticing that she had shouted for Dastan as he got caught in the collapsing floor of the hidden passageway.

All Tamina could make sense of, in her cloudy, hazed mind, was the fact that Bis was violently prodding snakes that seemed to be smothering Dastan, who was in front of the cubicle that held the Dagger – a compartment that had open doors and nothing inside. She didn't know whether or not her outcry was for Dastan or the Dagger. All she knew was that she had failed both.

Suddenly, Tamina felt _very_ light on her feet. Her head started spinning more and more quickly as she could feel her blood pounding her ears more and more violently. As Bis had predicted, the Princess followed in the footstep of the Prince and collapsed.

The Guardians were caught between helping their Princess and the Persians. They could see that the Dagger was gone and that the Persians needed more help than the Princess did. Still, their loyalties laid with their own people, and most of them carried Princess Tamina out of the High Temple, trying to reawaken her. Four Guardians remained. Two watched for any sign of the Dagger. One went to help Prince Garsiv. One went to help Bis.

Garsiv struggled as he fought against what he recognized to be a Hassassin – though he thought they were supposed to be disbanded. Refocusing on the task at hand, Garsiv relished in the fact that his sword always came up in time to block the Hassassin's intimidating axe-like, spearish weapon, but he grew worried as the Hassassin showed no sign of tiring – just a morbid sense of calm. As his arm grew heavier and heavier, Garsiv could feel the fatigue setting in his bones, but when a stranger of the Princess' court came to help him, Garsiv was able to catch a glimpse of a broken Dastan – renewing his vigor and rage.

Swinging his sword at the Hassassin harder than ever, Garsiv could see that the stranger was of little help. If the Princess was ever to need help, her guards would be of little help. The worst part of the situation was that Garsiv knew that the Hassassin knew just how awkward, and almost obstructive, the stranger was.

The Guardian gritted his teeth together as he tried to find a way to help Prince Garsiv against the deadly man. Prince Garsiv was getting slower and slower as his opponent's weapon managed to move closer and closer to breaking skin. The Guardian stood helpless with a sword in his hand – a foreign feeling. As the intruder almost decapitated Prince Garsiv, the Guardian made his move, swiping his sword at the back of the snake chamer's knees.

After barely parrying a blow from the Hassassin, Garsiv was surprised to see the trained killer fall before him. Nonetheless, Garsiv took advantage of his height and smashed the pommel of his sword on the Hassassin's skull. With a resounding crack, the Hassassin's skull cracked, blood flowing freely from his deranged mind. Anger still coursed through Garsiv's veins – a dead Hassassin not abating his ire. Nodding thanks to the Alamutian guard, Garsiv left the Hassassin bleeding in the middle of the temple floor to help Bis.

Bis hated snakes. When he was still an orphan on the streets, Dastan and he were exploring an unknown location when a snake had suddenly lunged at his ankle. It had managed to twist itself around his leg and bite down before Dastan was able to rip it from his flesh and kill it. He had fought off the effects of the poison for a week with only Dastan to help. At the end of the week, he was a sweaty, pale mess. From then on, Bis always avoided snakes and possible areas with snakes. He supposed that Dastan knew and understood his behavior since Dastan would always change course of their special troop when he spotted snakes.

Bis allowed himself to let out a small chuckle. Of course Dastan would get himself stuck in a room of snakes and expect his best friend to help him. Sighing, Bis carried on stabbing snakes with no real method, simply trying to avoid getting bitten. It was a repetitive task that had him losing focus of the importance. Only when a snake almost managed to bite his shin did he regain attention. Continuing to jab the snakes with his two swords, Bis was relieved when a guard of the Princess joined him. Bis grunted his acknowledgement to the guard and when the guard followed him in creating a cold-blooded bath that would stain the ground red, Bis took a short respite, using the time to tie his many daggers around ankles and legs, positioning them with points sticking directly out in an attempt to slaughter more snakes faster.

Soon after, a loud thud in Garsiv's direction distracted Bis, and it was one of his daggers that saved him from being bitten. Bis quickly went back to slaying the creatures when he realized Garsiv was fine and would be enlisting in the Snake Slaughtering Slayers.

With four men – two Persians and two Alamutians – exterminating the snake threat, the bloodied mess that was Dastan was revealed. Falling on their knees, the two Persians hunched over the body and cried.

In the sky, a blood red sun shone brightly. Tamina sat on the edge of the fountain in the gardens contemplating and looking at the sky. She could hear her city bustling, unaware of what was transpiring in the High Temple. The palace, on the contrary, was quiet. As she lounged on the cool stone, Tamina was anything but relaxed. It was as if her ears magnified every sound of swords crashing, every bead of sweat that fell in the High Temple. Plus, it didn't help that she had stupidly led Dastan to her favorite gardens that one fateful day, and now, all she could think about was the feeling of his hand in hers.

Unknowingly, her feet had begun to retrace their steps. Tamina sighed, playing with the hem of her dress. She didn't know where the Dagger was. She had failed to protect it. She didn't know how Dastan was, but she did know that he had used the Dagger and the Sands of Time. Tamina's anger started to creep back into her system. Damn the man! He made her life so complicated. First, he single-handedly invaded her city, but then he saves the said city. First, he stumbles through his first meeting with her, but then he gives back the Dagger with confidence. First, he looks at her with warmth, but then he turns a lethal cold for his enemies.

She had to figure out how much Dastan knew and to whom he had told it. Still, her first priority was finding the Dagger. She was going to be in a lot of trouble with the Guardians – if they got out of this alive. They wouldn't understand why she had left the Dagger alone with a Persian and snakes, and what was worse, she wouldn't be able to explain because she couldn't. Footsteps brought her out from the maze of her mind.

Namrita approached Tamina, unsure of the Princess' current mood. Sometimes, Namrita felt sorry for Tamina. Their parents had fallen to death at around the same time, and so they had grieved together. She had seen a side of the Princess that no one else had, and that alone formed a bond between them, whether or not it was friendship, she didn't know. She never had a friend and either did the Princess. She supposed that they would probably be "friends" in the eyes of others though – talking about anything and everything, including the Dagger. Thank goodness she was also a Guardian, allowing that topic of conversation able to be discussed.

"Princess Tamina." Tamina stopped to turn around and face Namrita, raising her eyebrow at the interruption.

"Nothing is the matter, Princess. Well, for me at least. I was wondering about you?" Namrita quickly followed up on her direct address. It would seem like the Princess was in an irritable mood.

"Well, it is gone. My proposed groom is probably dying. The High Temple is stained with blood. Everything is perfectly fine. I am at peace." Tamina couldn't help the heavy sarcasm that drowned her reply. She knew that Namrita wouldn't judge her for it, and for that, she was grateful.

"I- I- Well the world has not ended yet." Namrita struggled with her reply. The situation was gloomy indeed. As she saw the Princess open her mouth to probably say something even more sarcastic, a sudden dead silence stopped the Princess in her tracks.

Tamina was in a terrible mood. Now that Namrita had made her voice exactly what was wrong – everything – all she could think of were sarcastic quips. Still, her ears abruptly rang with nothing. Silence. Tamina ran towards the High Temple for the second time of the day.

The sight before her made her bite her lip from voicing any negative thoughts. Bis and Garsiv had been forcefully removed from Dastan's body by many of Alamut's healers, and Dastan was being treated on the temple floor. The area around the body had been cleared, and the healers were grunting and frowning as they seemed to poke and prod at his body.

The disgusting smell of blood reached Tamina, and she was sure that if she had a weak stomach, she would have created more of a mess on the temple floor. However, apparently Namrita, along with a good amount of the Guardians, couldn't take the stench and either ended up leaving or heaving. Tamina herself actually felt a bit queasy, but well enough to approach Prince Garsiv and Bis. As soon as she stepped forward, the odor of blood almost sent her reeling backwards. Holding back from making a face of revulsion, she concentrated on reaching her destination.

"Prince Dastan, Bis. I can assure you we have some of the best healers in this Holy City." As she used the other name for Alamut, Tamina couldn't help but take in the damage of the Holy Temple. There was blood, guts, snake skin and flesh everywhere. The floor was covered and streaks of red could be seen against the pillars and walls.

"I still think we need Persian healers." Garsiv was tired. The more tired he was, the more blunt he became.

"What he means, Princess, with all due respect, perhaps the Persian healers will be able to help in identifying and curing the poisons of the snakes. The Hassassin used to work for the King before they were disbanded. Our healers would probably be acquainted with the poisons also. The Prince and I both care greatly about Dastan and wish that he get the best care possible." Bis struggled to sound proper and polite. All he wanted to do was run free and get help for Dastan. Tamina listened to the two very different responses and noted that Bis referred to Dastan as simply Dastan, with no title of Prince. Interesting.

"I'm afraid the High Temple is one of our most sacred rooms." Tamina gave a small, wry smile. "I suppose however, that there has been too many lives lost in this room on this day, and we would be wise to not let the count grow." She inclined her head toward the door and made a show of turning away from the two – now oblivious to the actions of the Persians.

Bis and Garsiv didn't hesitate taking the Princess' hint. Bolting, they retrieved their army's best healers, assured that a help would be found. The two were back in a surprising amount of time with the new company, meeting the Princess' gaze.

"We should end his suffering. He is fighting a losing battle." The head healer had stood up, knees bloodied to make his announcement.

"NO!" Three voices joined to make one word. Bis and Garsiv looked upon the Princess in surprise. Tamina searched her mind for something to say. It seemed that every time she dealt with anything regarding Dastan, her mouth spoke before her mind thought.

"Some Persian healers have found their way here. Let them look at him. There is no need for rash decisions." Tamina explained her actions and ordered her healers with authority, yet she was unsatisfied with her own response. Still, it seemed that every other person in the room found no problem – everybody except Bis who gave her a raised eyebrow. Ignoring the look, Tamina watched as the Persian healers inspected the puncture holes on Dastan's skin, covering them with pastes, and injecting unknown fluids into his body.

"He won't let go of this pouch. We need to check his hand." The Persian healers continued to grunt as they fruitlessly tried to pry a pouch out of Dastan's left hand.

"What are you talking about? Dastan doesn't fight with pouches in his hand!" Even as Garsiv uttered his words, he could see a bloody pouch in Dastan's hand.

"Perhaps he thought it was good luck." Bis shrugged his statement as he bent down over his friend. Pausing for a moment before reaching his decision, Bis slapped Dastan's face a few times while tugging on the pouch. He was rewarded with a mumbled, almost incoherent "no" as Dastan's grip tightened.

Dastan could vaguely sense what was happening around him. He slipped in and out of consciousness, sometimes hearing Garsiv's voice, sometimes Bis's, and if he was lucky, Tamina's. He was semiconscious when he felt tugging at the pouch. No! They couldn't take it. He would never be forgiven. He slipped back into the abyss.

"Nuthin's gonna make him let go of it. Got an iron grip on it does he." Bis addressed Garsiv, not bothering to fix up his words.

"Stubborn brother! Always doing stupid, rash…" Garsiv's words slowly became more and more incomprehensible as he walked more and more fervently in circles. Abruptly, he paused mid-stride, and like the Prince he was, glared and demanded.

"Well? Can you move him to some place more comfortable? That isn't covered in his own blood?" Continuing to mutter, Garsiv began to kick a pillar in worry.

"I'm sorry about him. That is how he shows affection for Dastan. Princess Tamina, is there a bed where Dastan could be more comfortable?" A new voice rang in the Temple, and Tamina whipped around to meet the oldest prince of Persia.

"Prince Tus." Tamina gave a curt nod. "I will lead you to the closest suitable quarters for Dastan; however, only priests and priestesses are allowed at the bedside." Tamina hoped her lie was believable and no one would call her out on it.

"THAT IS ABSOLUTELY BULL-"

"Garsiv and I would be extremely thankful. Though if I may ask, how will the healers see to him?" Tus instinctively cut off his younger brother's cry of outrage.

"We have priestesses that can heal." Tamina gave Garsiv a look and continued on with her statement. "If we need Persian healers, we will figure something out. Now you may follow us to the doors of the chamber."

When they reached the doors, Tamina turned around and faced the three Persians. With an understanding nod, Tus led the two other frowning men away from the room. The Alamutian healers then relieved the Persian healers of their burden, carrying Dastan into the room.

"I will take first watch with Namrita." Tamina allowed no room for questioning even as some Guardians frowned in discontentment. Finally, a Guardian spoke,

"We will need to speak about the action and lack of action that happened today." Swallowing, Tamina kept her cool, refusing to show fear of the upcoming punishment.

"Namrita will need to be there then. I will be fine alone." Tamina didn't wait for an answer, gliding into the temporary room for Dastan. Sitting at his bedside with nothing to do, Tamina couldn't help but think about what the Guardians would decide. Yes, she was High Guardian by birth, but in no way did she have a tyrannical hold on those beneath her. They were going to think of something dreadful to do to her. They just needed a three-quarter majority. Shaking her head, Tamina stopped her train of thought. She could take whatever they threw at her. Taking a deep breath, Tamina calmed her rushing emotions and caught sight of the pouch. She had no idea what it was, and Dastan was clutching at it like it was gold.

Never being one for having secrets kept from her, Tamina tried futilely to free the object from Dastan's grasp. When that didn't work, she attempted to just figure the outline of the object – to no avail. The pouch contained a lot of padding, and she just couldn't figure it out. Resigned to the fact that the mystery item would remain unknown, Tamina sat back and observed the room, purposefully keeping her eyes off Dastan.

It was similar to the other rooms surrounding it in that area of the castle. There was a doorway to the bathroom. The walls were quite plain – a simple beige – with nothing adorning them. The curtains had a blue tint and were drawn closed, allowing only a single ray of sunlight to enter the room. There was a wooden cabinet in the far corner. She herself was sitting on the lone chair – the last piece of furniture in the room, other than the bed.

Cursing herself for not choosing a more decorated room, Tamina's eyes finally came to rest upon the bed and its inhabitant. It was a basic bed, nothing special about it. The person lying on it was a different story. Dastan's feet hung a couple inches off the edge, as did his left arm. Still, his right arm remained tense against his abdomen, hand enclosing the pouch. As her eyes continued to travel up his body, Tamina couldn't help the tears that gradually welled up in her eyes. It seemed as if every inch of his body had been bitten by the snakes. Every wound had been meticulously covered with a thick but small dab of herbal paste. There were so many bits of the green paste that his skin seemed to have an overall green hue. Moving on to his face, Tamina gave a small smile as she saw the snakes had failed to plunge their fangs into his face, the highest bite being on his neck. Her eyes roved across the planes of his face, taking in his handsome beauty.

At that thought, Tamina jerked herself away from the latest object of her study. She moved toward the window, determined to clear her head. As she grasped the fabric of the curtains, ready to open them, she delayed, wondering if sunlight would affect the working of the paste on Dastan. Disgruntled that her thoughts had strayed back to him again, she forcefully ripped the curtains apart, huffing to herself. Looking out, she found that the window was one above her favorite gardens. Frustration mitigated at the sight, Tamina watched the slight breeze blow each leaf back and forth. The birds seemed happy enough, flying in loops and circles around each other. Tamina smiled to herself, enjoying the serenity that came with watching nature. It was only when her eyes landed on the fountain in the center that she was reminded of the man fighting for his life on the bed.

With the tranquility of her thoughts being broken, Tamina returned to the bedside. Playing with her hair, one strand at a time, Tamina smoothed her hair between her fingers, letting her thoughts roam freely. She wondered about her punishment, Dastan, city life, and her parents. As her thoughts strayed further from reality, she felt her eyelids grow heavy. With one last blink, she fell into a blank sleep, cheek on her arm which was resting on empty bed space.

Dastan's body burned like a million little flames were raging across every inch of his skin. To make matters worse, his muscles were incredibly sore – no doubt from fighting for long periods of time. Dastan kept his eyes closed as he took in his surroundings. Pushing the pain aside, he heard another set of steady, quiet breathing. Someone was either asleep or waiting to kill him. Forcing his body to shift position, Dastan used the movement to crack open one eye and take in the room. Taking in the plainness of the walls, Dastan closed his eyes once more and concluded that he was still in Alamut – only they would have such bland walls. Smirking to himself, Dastan concentrated on keeping his breathing pattern the same. He still didn't know who was in the room. It was only when he moved his right leg that he brushed against what seemed to be silk. Silk meant royalty which meant Tamina? Cautiously, Dastan checked to see if his prediction was correct. When he managed to confirm that the dozing beauty before him was indeed his Princess, Dastan grinned and surveyed the room he was in.

It was a nice room – clean and had all the necessities. As he tenderly rotated his head around to take in the view, he noticed the bathroom. Glancing at the green covering his body, Dastan looked once more at the bathroom and made his decision. He painstakingly got up, trying not to disturb Tamina while attempting to bite back the pain in moving. He probably should have been lying down, but he hated being bedridden. If Tus was present, he would have been back in bed in a second. With that thought, Dastan frowned. His brothers and Bis were nowhere to be found. Perhaps they had business dealing with the Hassassin. Yes, that was probably it.

Finally on his feet, Dastan stood unsteady, bending down and using the bed as support. It was as he did this when he realized his right hand was still clutching the pouch. Straightening his back, he undid the rope tying the pouch closed and pulled out the Dagger. Turning it in the sunlight, Dastan watched the sunlight bounce off the different symbols carved on the blade. The stupid weapon had taken a lot to get. He had wasted a lot of energy securing the Dagger after Tamina had left. As the snakes kept on gliding towards him, he had needed to open the doors, grab the dagger, and stuff it in his empty padded pouch of gold. It was near impossible to do with the snakes attacking him, but he had managed – barely. It was then when he started to lose the most ground and momentum. Still, it seemed that the end result was worth it.

Hefting the Dagger in his hand, Dastan wondered about what to do with it. Glancing at the sleeping woman in front of him, he knew that she was probably worried sick about it. More worried about it than him at least. There was no other reason to why she was in the room. He was ready to slip the Dagger under her arm right then but decided against it. If he was going to clean himself off, no one would be able to guard the Dagger.

Making his choice, Dastan slipped the Dagger back into the pouch and limped towards the bathroom to remove all the paste from himself.

Tamina woke to an empty bed.

**AN:** I made this update extra long for you guys. =] I think the story is ending soon? I'm not sure. *sheepish smile* Anyways, **review/flame/comment**? =D


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Gardens 5/?

**Fandom**: Prince of Persia

**Pairing**: Dastan/Tamina

**Rating**: T/PG-13

**Genre**: Adventure/Romance

**AN:** Ladeda. Not much to say this time except, to clear up any confusion regarding the number of hands that Dastan has from Chapter 2, he was supposed to have removed his hand from her mouth before reaching for her dagger. Yeah, my bad. Moving on, much thanks to my devoted/new/any reviewers out there! I appreciate them, **Pie in the Face, Anime Princess, Shani8, Kalizita Cullen, BellaCullen1789, ryzo90, newworldwriter1, chnoelle, yapper4444, bunnie915, meerkeks, Jtoasn, **and **Dani**!

A sudden gust of wind accompanied the approaching night, sending an eerie moan through the gardens. Tamina woke up from the sound, and as she rubbed the kinks from her neck, she realized two very bad things. One, the sun was setting, meaning she had fallen asleep for at least a few hours. Two, Dastan was missing. Therefore, she was annoyed at both herself and him when she was alarmed by a grunted curse. Curious, Tamina snuck towards the bathroom from where the noise had come.

Dastan thanked the Alamutian gods that they had granted the city with abundant water. It made cleaning himself off much easier. Surveying his surroundings, Dastan's entire body ached as his arm slowly reached for the bar of soap just in arm's reach. When he finally got a hold of it, Dastan took a small whiff, pleased to find that it didn't smell feminine. Peeling his tattered clothing off his body, Dastan thought it ironic that those were the clothes he used to wear as a street urchin. Still, he couldn't complain about his years as an orphan. He had learned humility, gratitude, and many survival skills. Survival indeed – Dastan knew the only reason, right now, he was able to move, not unconscious, was because his body had grown strong at fighting off infections and poisons as a child living in the streets.

Distracted by his thoughts, Dastan accidentally let the bar of soap slip from his hands onto the ground as he was scrubbing his arms. The soap fell on his foot, causing him to let out a small swear. Bending down to gingerly pick it up, Dastan wondered if he should have just stayed in bed. When he finally straightened his back however, Dastan smirked. Nope, this was much better.

"Like what you see, Princess?" There, standing open-mouthed at him was the one and only Princess of Alamut.

"I- I- I heard a noise. Uh I- I- Sorry." Dastan could only let out a small chuckle at the Tamina's stuttering. It was adorable in its own way. Most of all, it wasn't something he had ever experienced from her. Smiling to himself at his "accomplishment," Dastan continued to soap himself, and when he thought of the look on her face, he gave a full grin – glad to know she enjoyed his body…even if he had tiny red puncture holes all over him.

Tamina turned and almost ran back to the middle of the room before stopping. She had been incredibly stupid for going to the bathroom. Of course the only occupant would have been Dastan, and he looked extremely good. Tamina berated herself for her thoughts but couldn't manage to get the image of his toned arms and chest with amazing abs out of her mind. Biting her lip at the mental picture, she could only blush as she thought of what else she had seen – briefly –she had quickly averted her eyes.

Those thoughts were dismissed from her mind as the door of the room burst open – Guardians pouring in.

"Where is he? Can you not even protect a handicapped man?" Tamina tried to voice her opinions but her second-in-command just thundered on. Bewildered, Tamina looked at Namrita for help or reassurance. No one had ever dared speak to the High Guardian like this. However, she couldn't catch Namrita's eyes, which were cast firmly on the ground.

"We have decided on a punishment fit for you, you_ failed High Guardian_." Tamina couldn't hold back her cringe at the sneering of the speaking man. To think that he was her most trusted advisor!

"Now, for punishment, we saw fit to – "

"Whoa! Easy now. I hope this punishment isn't for me. I really did try to spill as little blood as possible on the temple floor." Tamina let out the breath she was holding in relief. _Dastan_. Without knowing why, his presence had brought to her a sense of security. Following the actions of those in front of her, Tamina took in the Prince in the now standing in the room.

"Sorry about my attire. It is uh, I realize not appropriate for this situation, but my clothes were beyond saving." Tamina couldn't help herself and glanced at the female Guardians before her. All of them, not one exception, were ogling at the sight of Dastan in just a towel. A small smile crept on her face despite the situation.

Dastan saw the subtle change in Tamina's countenance and gave her a mischievous smirk in return, earning him a blush that tinted her face. Pleased with his results, Dastan forced himself away from staring at his potential bride.

It was at that time that Dastan realized exactly which man had spoken. Internally cursing, Dastan made sure to show no signs of recognizing the evil man and tried to buy more time to think.

"And sorry for my bloody weapons. I truly mean no sign of disrespect. I would have cleaned them off except I wasn't in much of a condition to do so." As he spoke, Dastan bent down to grab his twin swords, turning them over in his hands. He let himself give a sheepish smile, winning over the women in the room. Less tense female Guardians? Check.

"I really am sorry. It seems like all I have done here in your city is apologize. Though I do have one question, quite urgent, which I suppose my brothers should be here for too…" Dastan purposely trailed off, thankful at the sight of a flash of black leaving from the corner of the window.

"And what is your question, Prince Dastan?" Tamina finally found her voice. Dastan's presence had randomly soothed her nerves.

"I was just wondering, I- um, uh. This is embarrassing, but um." Dastan pretended that the Princess, once again, had made him lose his cool. Listening closely to the whole situation around him, Dastan finally heard what he had been searching.

"OH! You are on fire!" Dastan's eyes grew wide as he used his sword to point between two Guardians. As the Guardians grew chaotic, looking about themselves to find the mysterious fire, Dastan seized the moment.

"My question would be how you manage to double as a killer and priest at the same time." The Guardians, including Tamina, froze. "Are you really going to kill me and run? Bis is outside the windows, and Garsiv is at the door – both with troops." Dastan made a mental note to thank Bis for staying at his window, making sure nothing happened while he was asleep. Bis was his most dependable friend, drunk or not, and in these situations, came in very handy as a secret messenger.

With a sword pointed at his neck, the traitor showed no signs of fear.

"I think that you are still feeling ill, Prince Dastan. Perhaps more sleep would do you good. Maybe you'd stop questioning the loyalty of one of the highest priests of Alamut."

"You mean the loyalty to Nizam? And there's no need for lying here. Tus will be able to identify you, if the Princess allows him to step in, and I'm sure my father who just arrived would even know your name." At Dastan's last words, which also happened to be a bluff, the Hassassin's face flickered with emotion as his hands darted into his robes, but Dastan was ready. With one hit on the head, using the hilt of the sword, the Hassassin collapsed unconscious.

The Guardians stood, mouths opening and closing, forming incoherent sound. Tamina, the only one brave enough, stepped forward toward Dastan.

"Are you insane? He is one of the most respected Guar-priests in Alamut!" Tamina was furious. Forget the fact that the collapsed man was about to inflict severe punishment on her. Dastan had just knocked out one of her people!

"He is also a trained assassin." Tamina's eyes searched Dastan's, looking for what, she did not know. Only when Dastan's eyes seem to soften, did Tamina realize she had been searching for _her_ Dastan, not the soldier Dastan. Nudging aside that she had just referred to him as hers, she just stared at him, questioning.

"If you could allow Garsiv, Tus, and I to take a look and search his belongings, we can at least try to find proof of his double life."

"Just like how you attacked searching for _forged_ weapons?" A male Guardian had regained his wits.

"You can lead the search. I really do not wish to afflict anymore harm on this city. I am simply trying to right the wrongs…" The last sentence had been whispered – Tamina, standing closest, had just barely made out his words.

"Fine. As _High_ Priestess of Alamut, I'll allow you and your brothers to conduct your search. If this proves to be fruitless however…" Tamina started off addressing her fellow Guardians – she still was leader of the city, but she ended up speaking to Dastan.

"Thank you, Princess. If someone could open the doors to let Garsiv and Tus in?"

"THEY WON'T LET US IN – SOME STUPID, RIDICULOUS – " Dastan laughed as Garsiv was cut off by whom he could only assume to be Tus.

"What Garsiv was trying to say was that if possible, we can at least look inside, Princess?" Nodding at Namrita, Tamina gave permission.

Namrita walked to the door, confident in the Princess's decision. When a hand grabbed her arm though, she startled.

Tamina almost audibly growled as Dastan's hand touched Namrita's arm. Her reaction was simply because Dastan was touching a priestess, definitely not because Dastan was touching a priestess that wasn't her. She wasn't jealous. She couldn't be jealous over a man she found so frequently despicable.

Dastan caught Namrita's arm at the handle. Hoping he was allowed to touch a woman other than Tamina, he shook his head. Just because he had managed to knock out one Hassassin, it didn't mean that there weren't more holding his brothers hostage right outside the door.

"The Princess says yes. Also, she has offered me some watermelon seeds to spit at your chest."

"You fool! Has the poison made you crazy? Since when do you spit watermelon seeds at my chest? It's always been pomegranate seeds at my helmet!" Sighing in relief, Dastan removed his hand from the arm of the priestess, who he noted had also been Tamina's servant, and inclined his head toward the door. It was Garsiv.

Namrita opened the door, all the while keeping an eye out on Dastan, just in case he tried anything funny.

"I just had to make sure it was you and not some little boy as dumb as you!" Dastan was eager to see his brother's temper flare in a comeback, but a clearing of the throat by Tamina brought him back to the waiting audience in the room.

Falling to his knees, kneeling, Dastan lifted a short prayer to the gods of Alamut. They had been kind to him once before – let nothing have changed. He hoped that he wasn't delusional, affected by the poison, that the man crumpled in a heap on the floor really was a Hassassin.

Tamina watched the bickering between the two brothers carefully. When it showed no signs of ending, she considered kicking Dastan in the back to get him to be quiet. In the end, she decided that it would be risky with his two brothers close at hand. Observing as Dastan patted down her second-in-command, she found herself smiling as Dastan's eyes lit up.

Namrita's eyes flickered back and forth between Tamina and Dastan. Those two had a very interesting relationship. She would be sure to question Tamina about it later – or at least she hoped she could. The supposed Hassassin had bullied all the Guardians, except her, into voting that Tamina should be removed from her position as High Guardian, exiled, for a week. She alone had voted for a different consequence, the least severe of the punishments, refusing to betray her friend.

"Here!" Dastan sighed in relief. The Hassassin had carried weapons with him. Dastan removed the poisoned darts, daggers, hidden whips, and most importantly, uncovered the black mark of the Hassassins. Success! He painfully stood up – still not completely clean of the poison.

Tamina's mind was reeling. Her most trusted political advisor was a traitor. Dastan knew because he had used the Dagger before. So not only did her possible husband know about the Dagger, he had seen its full potential. Just great.

"Princess, if I could, I'd like to request that you tie and lock him up quickly. That is the leader of the Hassassins." Tus leaned against the doorframe. This was a bit too much to ingest. It had only been two days, but he felt like his beard was starting to turn grey.

"Yes, of course, perhaps you, Prince Tus, and you, Prince Garsiv, could take charge on taking him prisoner. My people are not skilled in this branch of politics."

"We need to get the body out of your holy room first." Garsiv shot the Princess a glare. He held grudges. There was no doubt that he was still bitter.

With the body cleared out and the Princes gone, the door closed.

"Regarding your punishment, Princess Tamina, we had voted to punish you in the most severe way possible." Apparently the male Guardian who had accused Dastan himself of forging weapons had named himself spokesperson for the Guardians. Dastan couldn't help but roll his eyes, making sure to keep his head bent, studying the tile of the floor. It was when he heard the end of the Guardian's sentence did Dastan's head snap up, which caught everybody's attention. Tamina was most definitely not going to get penalized in the worst way possible, even if it was just as simple as not being able to eat fruit. Knowing that he couldn't show alarm, Dastan made his move, feigning that he had just remembered a vital piece of information.

"I forgot! I uh, did as you wished Princess. Here is your family heirloom." Dastan turned to face Tamina, who was still slightly behind him. Her eyebrow was raised in the way that he loved, and he had to remind himself to stay focused. Trying to mentally tell her to play along, Dastan reached for the Dagger which he had secured, by a strip of cloth, to the inside of his leg. Smirking, he presented the Dagger once more to Tamina, this time standing.

Tamina was determined to remain calm as she received her punishment. Dastan, on the other hand, seemed to have another idea. However, when he turned to face her, with that glint in his eye, Tamina could only hope that this time he was the bearer of good news and not about to hit one of her Guardians. She was in no way expecting to be reacquainted with the Dagger…to be presented as a family heirloom? What was he playing at?

"My father has always taught us the importance of family. Sadly, my uncle never learned, but anyways, I would never wish to lose my last physical memory of my family." Giving her a small smile, just in case any Guardians could see, Dastan dipped his head towards the ground.

Tamina pursed her lips. He was more clever than she had ever dreamed. The question was only if the Guardians would buy this performance.

"Thank you, Prince Dastan. This is my most prized memory." Tamina glanced over his shoulder at the Guardians. Most seemed relieved that the Dagger was once more in the right hands, but stupid Yat looked like he was going to open his mouth again.

"We all appreciate your act of goodwill for our Princess, especially after invading our city, but I wonder why you tried so hard to preserve her family heirloom? As a soldier, you must know it is hard to fight with an object in a pouch." Yat had a smug look on his face, pleased at his own smartness.

"I uh…" Dastan pivoted to look at Tamina helplessly. He was out of ideas for the day. He was tired, both physically and mentally.

"It's fine. We can tell them of our deal." Tamina gave Dastan a look. If she got caught in these lies, they were both royally in trouble – no pun intended.

"His support of family was half the reason why he guarded my father's knife. I may have threatened to decline his proposal if anything happened to it." Seeing as Yat was going to open his fat mouth once more, Tamina pressed on.

"I also said that the Alamuian gods would strike down his entire family, so I suppose in the end it was truly his family that got him to perform the task, so Prince Dastan was acting _solely_ on my wishes, Yat." Tamina was losing patience rapidly. Yat was like a mosquito sucking the very life out of her.

"A foreign light shone while the Princess was talking about the power of the Gods. That was all I needed to think that there indeed were gods." Tamina said nothing at Dastan's addition because she had no idea how to react. Only he would say something like "foreign light."

"Oh, then tell us more about this deal. We are all very interested. Since Dastan succeeded in getting the Dagger, does this mean you are to marry him?" Yat couldn't believe it. A Persian capable of good things was unheard of.

"That would be _Prince_ Dastan, Yat. I would advise you to remember your place. And yes, I will be formally accepting his proposal at a later time." Tamina snuck a glance at Dastan who surprisingly appeared angry. She had not done anything!

"I think it has been a long day. I believe it is wise if we all get some rest. I suggest we revote on the Princess' punishment and tell her of it tomorrow." Namrita had read the impatience in the Princess' actions for a while and determined it was time to take action. She opened the door for the other Guardians and waved them through the doorframe. As the last Guardian filed out, Namrita leaned against the door, giving Tamina a knowing look. At Tamina's warning glare, Namrita simply smiled.

"I will be back with clean sheets for the bed and some clothes."

"Thank you, um, I didn't catch your name?"

"Namrita."

"Oh well, thank you, Namrita, if you could find Bis or my brothers, they should have extra clothes of mine." Nodding, Namrita exited, still at the receiving end of Tamina's glaring.

Tamina was fuming, and she didn't know why, or at least she tried to convince herself of that. If she denied she was jealous of Namrita, it would disappear. Turning her attention on other thoughts, Tamina wheeled on Dastan.

"Now would be a good time to finish the conversation we were going to have in the temple." _Before you kissed me._ Tamina left the last part unsaid.

"Actually, your friend will be coming back with sheets soon, so now would _not_ be a good time." Tamina hated him. Namrita didn't know that Dastan knew about the Dagger, and seeing as she had been an accomplice to Dastan's completely fictional explanation, it would hurt her integrity if anyone found out about Dastan's knowledge. Tamina sighed and shot an angry glare at the man standing before her.

"She'll have clean clothes too. Maybe you'll look presentable for once."

"I didn't think you minded me without clothes, at least not in the bathroom." Seeing Tamina's blush, Dastan smirked.

Before either had time to bicker more, the door reopened with Namrita carrying a load of various cloths.

"Here, I can help you with that."

"Thank you, but I got it. I am the servant, after all."

"It's no problem. I've always made my own bed. I hope you don't mind." When Dastan flashed her the smile, Namrita just happened to notice an unrecognizable emotion flicker across Tamina's face. Tamina wasn't jealous, was she? Namrita knew anything was possible with the Princess, and having observed the weird interaction between the pair in the room, it was actually a high possibility.

"Then I will head off, and here are your clothes." Namrita was halfway to the door when Dastan had called her back.

"I do not have a shirt?"

"Oh, I thought that you still probably had a fever, and though the nights in Alamut are cool, you'd be better off a bit cold than burning in your condition." Namrita glanced at Tamina and winked. This was going to be interesting.

Tamina could not believe it. Namrita really didn't bring him a shirt? Taking a deep breath, Tamina could do nothing but accept the fact that she would be in the same room with a topless Dastan. For a whole night.

"I'm going to go change before I do the bed." Dastan held up his favorite pair of dark brown breeches for emphasis and left for the bathroom. As he was changing, Dastan thought about the sleeping arrangements, surprised the holy Guardians didn't even bring it up. Then again, Namrita had ushered them out fairly rapidly. Still, there were two pillows, one bed. His whole body was in pain, and though his honor told him to take the floor, he knew that it would be nearly impossible to get up off the floor the next morning. From experience, he knew that Tamina hated sleeping on the floor. Dear gods.

Tamina made up her mind, she would receive the full story of Dastan's adventures tonight. She had a duty as the High Guardian to protect the Dagger, and she could afford no loose ends. When Dastan returned from the bathroom, Tamina temporarily forgot her plan, distracted by his new look. He looked _amazing_ in the breeches, and as if he knew what she was thinking, he was sporting a sly smile.

"The bed?"

"Yes, Princess. As you wish."

Tamina watched as the muscles on his back rippled while lifting the padding of the bed. Diverting her eyes, she scolded herself. Nowhere in her plan was there a look-over-his-body step. Still, she couldn't help but notice how the fang marks were barely visible and that his arms screamed _strong_. Almost missing her opportunity because of her thoughts, Tamina quickly pressed a dagger to Dastan's back as he stood up.

"Tell me what you know, and who you've told."

Dastan sighed at the feeling of metal pressed against his back. Turning to face the Princess, Dastan glanced down at the dagger now inches away from his family jewels.

"It's a bit, oh I don't know, opportunistic to threaten someone with their own dagger, isn't it?" Tamina glanced down at the dagger she was holding. It indeed was the one he had given her – the one she had unwittingly kept a hold of instead of her own. She would have to find hers later.

"That's besides the point." Tamina moved the blade underneath Dastan's navel, right where the fabric of his pants began.

"Then what is the point you are trying to make, Princess?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Dastan! This is important and unsuitable for your silly games!"

Tamina pressed the blade further against Dastan's skin – accidentally drawing blood. Tamina bit her lip at the sight of the red now trickling slowly down his body. She hadn't meant to physically harm him! Swallowing, Tamina took a deep breath. Two days ago, she wouldn't have minded killing anyone for the Dagger, and now she was worried because she had made some Persian bleed two little drops of blood. Concentrating on her duty, Tamina raised her eyes to meet Dastan's, confident. What she was met with however, she was woefully unprepared for.

Dastan's eyes were frightfully dark, almost black. She had seen him with those eyes before, whenever he was ready for a fight against his enemy. Still, she had never seen his eyes so shadowy and never directed at her – until now. Gulping, she tried to remain composed and fearless. When his hand wrapped around her wrist quite tightly however, Tamina couldn't help but let out a small whimper at the pain.

Dastan glanced at where she had cut him. He supposed it was better than in the time before, but the irrationality that was flowing in his veins at the moment clouded his judgment. He grabbed Tamina's wrist, perhaps more harshly than necessary. It was only at her yelp of pain did Dastan realize how much the fatigue had affected him. Loosening his hold on her slightly, Dastan pushed the dagger away from his body.

Tamina was scared. For the first time since meeting the Prince, she was scared _of him_. His death grip had loosened, but his eyes had remained so cold and unfeeling.

"Let us make something clear here, Princess. The most important discussion for me right now is talking about why you said you would marry me when I specifically told you to do it for your own feelings."

"I doubt you know enough about me to know my feelings, Prince Dastan. You are not as clever as you think." Tamina's pent up fury exploded, and she instinctively stepped forward, closer to his body.

"I know that you do not trust me in the slightest bit. You're suspicious of me, thinking that I'm here to destroy you and your city. Marriage is the only way that you will have some control over what I do. Don't think I'm ignorant, Princess."

As Dastan spoke, Tamina's fear all but dissipated. His eyes were still dark, but they were smoldering – a fire blazing within them. They were no longer void of emotion. It was when she was observing his eyes and listening to his accusing words that she realized how close they had gotten. Dastan was practically towering over her – body engulfing hers as she looked up in what she hoped was defiance. With each word formed by his deep, bewitching voice, she could feel the rumbling of his chest. Just as she could feel the heat emitting from his body, his fever making it more eminent. His musky, sandy smell was overwhelming her, and as soon as the words stopped leaving his mouth, Tamina no longer had the one thing that had kept her attentive and prevented her from being completely enraptured by him. Her eyes flickered to his lips, wondering what it would be like to add taste to the senses she was experiencing at the moment.

When Dastan stopped his mini tirade, trying to calm his breathing, he took in the look in Tamina's eyes. Hers were probably just as dark as his in anger, and it was fine with him if she was furious because he was enraged by her refusal to listen. It was only when he saw Tamina's eyes shift to his lips did he understand the full range of her emotions. The blackness of her eyes wasn't just from anger. It was lust. Dastan's eyes raked Tamina's body, noting their proximity, before settling on her lips. Leaning in, Dastan closed his eyes.

Tamina saw a visible change in Dastan's complexion as he took in her body. When his eyes landed back on her lips, Tamina knew the lustful look in his eyes, which probably matched her own. Still, there was another emotion she couldn't place, but her train of thought was broken as Dastan moved closer, and her eyes slipped closed on their own accord.

This wasn't right, but he wanted it. The tension between the two of them was as tangible as the dagger that had cut his skin. Still, that was all it was for her – sexual tension. For her, it was all lust, nothing more. Squeezing his eyes tighter still, Dastan placed his forehead millimeters from hers.

"We should get some sleep. There's a long day ahead tomorrow, and we'll both need all the energy we can get. And I'm sure you'll still track me down for answers anyways."

Dastan pulled away from Tamina, taking a prominent step back and letting go of her wrist. Choosing the right side of the bed, Dastan plopped down.

"You should probably lock the door." Tamina opened her eyes as Dastan pulled away, incredibly frustrated. At his statement, Tamina was too exhausted to gather the proper energy needed for a response.

"Why?"

"There are killers out there. At least we can limit them to only ones that can climb through high windows. Also, although nobody said anything about you staying here the night, I won't have your honor questioned because we decided to sleep next to each other and some fool like Yat thinks something happened when he barges into the room. And you should probably do it because I feel like there are a billion scorpions clawing their way through my skin."

"What makes you think I'm going to be sleeping next to you on the bed?"

"Because the only other options are the floor and the chair. You hate the floor, and the chair is more uncomfortable than the floor to sleep through the night in."

And there it was – more proof that he had known her. To her knowledge, she had never told anyone how much she hated the floor, yet he knew.

"I can always go back to my own chamber." Tamina really didn't want to walk all the way back, but she realized that it was probably best. Especially after what had just transpired.

Dastan met Tamina's defiant glare.

"I have no desire to move, let alone get off this bed and make sure no one tries to kill you on your way to your room."

As Tamina abruptly broke the glaring contest after a few moments and walked towards the door, Dastan huffed. He was truly exhausted and in a whole lot of pain. If it wasn't for his promise to himself that he would do everything possible to protect her, he would have stayed in bed. That and the fact that he was in love her. Just as he was about to start the struggle of getting up, he was pleasantly surprised by a Tamina walking back towards him, muttering and casting dirty looks at him.

"No one asked you to follow me."

"We both know your city would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

Tamina let out a tiny scowl as she knew Dastan spoke the truth. If something happened on her walk back, her people would think that Dastan had a part in it. Pausing at the foot of the bed, Tamina debated at what to do. She didn't even understand why she didn't force Dastan to troop after her. She doubted that she would have pitied any other Persian in the situation, but Dastan, though he didn't show it, just seemed to be in constant, excruciating pain from the snake bites…

"You can sleep under the covers. I'll stay on top. I'm far too hot from this fever anyways."

Tamina turned her attention to Dastan as he spoke. What he said made logical sense. Nodding, she made her way over to the bed and crawled in. Lying on her back, she sensed Dastan's eyes on her briefly – probably checking to make sure she was staying.

Under the covers, Tamina squirmed. Dastan's dagger and her Dagger were hard to accommodate. Dastan's dagger fit in her holster, but the other Dagger she had to awkwardly place against her lower back where the lacing on her dress could act as a holder. Plus, it was way too hot. Dastan's body had to be twice as hot as a normal person. Sighing, Tamina turned to look at Dastan who was soundly asleep after pushing himself so far in such a short time.

Biting her lip, Tamina made her decision and moved on top of the blanket. She knew this was going to end badly but couldn't find it in herself to care.

As she slowly drifted to sleep, the night grew increasingly colder. Shivering, Tamina, on her side, shifted a few inches to her right, stealing some of Dastan's body heat. Her last coherent thought was of Dastan's arm wrapping around her waist and drawing her closer to his body, securing her against his chest. Hugging his arms to her front, Tamina fell asleep.

Around dawn, Dastan's fever had begun to subside, giving him the chills across most of his body. Most? Dastan's eyes shot open. Disoriented, Dastan stared at his right arm which seemed to be the coldest. It was only at a slight murmuring sound to his left, did Dastan manage to wrap his hazy mind around the situation.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly with his right hand, Dastan took in the sight. There, on his side of the bed, was the Princess of Alamut, using him as a pillow. Her head rested against his heart as her left arm was draped across his chest, hand laying on his right shoulder. Her right arm was bent as that hand was placed a few millimeters above her head. The rest of her body was pressed firmly against his side, with the exception of her legs. Their legs had somehow tangled themselves into a mess during the night, but he definitely wasn't complaining. Not in the slightest. Not about anything.

His left arm was wrapped around her body, hand positioned a bit low on her hip. Smirking, Dastan wondered what Tamina would do if she had woken up at that moment. As he stretched his body as well as he could without disturbing the sleeping beauty, Dastan looked outside. The tip of the sun was just above the horizon, barely casting any light. Taking in the time, Dastan prepared to go back to sleep, disregarding the fact that he woke up because he was cold. He was quite warm.

Despite the fact that he was comfortable because of the woman almost lying on top of him, Tamina seemed to be cold – no doubt from his chills. Reaching down to the floor with his right arm, Dastan picked up the sheet that had made its way to the floor during the night. He draped it over their bodies, smiling as Tamina snuggled closer against him. He moved his right hand so that it settled on her shoulder blade and fell asleep content.

Tamina gradually regained her sense of alertness but made no effort to move. She was comfortable where she was, and she didn't have any morning rituals today either. Happily, Tamina continued to lay there, eyes closed until she realized that what she was sleeping on was moving – slow and steady. Cracking open her eyes, Tamina blushed as she realized she was practically sprawled on top of Dastan. At least he was still asleep and didn't know…As she saw that they were under the blanket, Tamina buried her face in Dastan's chest. He definitely knew. Her embarrassment faded to anger as Dastan slightly shifted below her – the movement grabbing her attention as to where his hands were. In dignified rage, Tamina attempted in vain to move his hands.

Dastan's subconscious caught the hitch in Tamina's breathing pattern, and he awoke – keeping his eyes shut and wondering what she was thinking about. When she started to pry his hands away from her body, Dastan simply refused to budge, enjoying her struggle, and was awarded with her giving up and lying back down.

Tamina was bored. She couldn't move – not without waking Dastan, which would put her in an awkward situation. Biting her lip, she began to count the puncture holes on Dastan's body. As her counting progressed, so did her desire to touch his skin. In the end, she threw caution to the wind and started to draw lines between the holes as she counted.

The jiggling of the doorknob interrupted her concentration. She turned her head as someone began to knock on the door.

"Dastan!" Tamina poked the Prince in his ribs, trying to wake him. The rapping of knuckles on the door grew more fervent.

"Dastan!" Tamina prodded the unmoving body some more. Damn it. He was impossible to wake!

Dastan could barely keep himself from laughing, let alone keep his breathing steady at Tamina's hushed whispers and jabbing. He was sure she was glad that they had locked the door but was now panicking at what to do.

"Princess Tamina!"

**AN:** Yay for another longer chapter? Please **review**! It'd make me happppy. I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Gardens 6/?

**Fandom:** Prince of Persia

**Pairing:** Dastan/ Tamina

**Rating:** T/PG-13

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**AN:** I don't know why, but last chapter got way less reviews than the other ones. I think it's because it was a longer chapter, but I'm giving you guys another chapter around 6,000 words. One last chance. =/ But no matter what, thanks to all of you who _did_ review, **yaper4444, BellaCullen1789, Pie in the Face, Oh, Anime Princess, Arsalan, Jtoasn, Streetlightgeek17, leoshunny1985, **and **chnoelle.**

At the sound of Yat's annoying voice, Dastan moved in spite of the pain rushing through his body at his actions. Slipping out of bed, he grabbed Tamina's pillow, smirked at her, and plopped down on the floor. The floor was cold against his chest and abs as Dastan sprawled himself out, making sure that the Guardians would not be able to reach his side of the bed and notice it warm. Then he just concentrated on feigning sleep.

Tamina glared at Dastan for stealing her pillow, unsure of his behavior until the moment he looked dead on the ground. He faked sleep well, but she was confused to why her pillow was lying around his feet. Disregarding the absurdity that was Dastan, she composed herself for the part she was to play. She messed up her hair and acted like she had just woken up moments ago with a huge headache.

"Yat! Could you not be quieter when waking people up? No one likes waking up to loud noises!" Tamina rubbed her temples. Perhaps she didn't need to act – the simple presence of Yat was enough to drive her crazy.

"The door was locked! I thought he was hurting you!"

"I didn't think it was the best idea to leave the door unlocked for anybody trying to kill me!Also, Prince Dastan is slumbering like a bear. Furthermore, I appreciate your concern, but I assure you I can take care of myself, Yat"

Tamina was ready to slam the door in the face. If not for the other Guardians that were situated behind him, she probably would have done so.

"I apologize, Princess. We have just come to tell you we have finished voting, and the ceremonial punishment will be in an hour. Also, we should probably wake Prince Dastan before he misses breakfast. Speaking of him, where is the man?" Tamina was tempted to roll her eyes as Yat peered past her into the room, trying to find Dastan.

"There. On the floor. I will wake him and prepare for the ceremony. Thank you for the notice, Yat." As she closed the door, Tamina gave a serene smile to the rest of the Guardians, remembering propriety. Shutting the door, Tamina leaned back against it. Sometimes she wondered why she had to wake up in the morning.

Dastan could hear the frustration in Tamina's voice as she spoke to Yat. Perhaps some bickering would relieve her stress? Getting off the floor, Dastan picked up the pillow at his feet.

"Did you have a nice rest using me as a pillow?" Dastan was delighted as Tamina's eyes flew to his face as she straightened her posture.

"I did not use you as a pillow! I had my own pillow, Dastan!"

"Well, _Tamina,_ if you had used your own pillow, why is it cold?" Dastan chuckled as Tamina snatched the offending pillow from his grasp.

"It was on the cold floor!"

"I doubt the few moments it laid on the floor was enough to cool it that much. Unless of course those moments were as long as the time it took you to count my bite marks?" With his last remark, Dastan gave a smug grin as Tamina gaped at him in shock or outrage, he didn't know.

"What was your final count before Yat knocked, by the way?"

Dastan grinned as Tamina's eyes narrowed. Expecting another retort, he was caught by surprise at the pillow flying towards him, only his instincts saved him from getting hit. Pillow now in his hands, Dastan looked at Tamina with a mischievous expression before grabbing the other pillow still on the bed and throwing both at her.

Tamina was at a loss of words. He had been awake? And for how long? With nothing to say, she chucked the pillow at Dastan, disappointed when he managed to catch it. When he threw both pillows at her though, Tamina was not as lucky. One managed to clip her shoulder. Giving him a half-hearted glare, Tamina threw the pillows back, effectively starting the first pillow fight of her life.

Dastan chuckled as Tamina tried to hit him with pillows. He was having fun, and if the grin across her face was anything to go by, Tamina was too. When she was within arms reach, Dastan dropped his pillow, opting to grab her by the waist. Moving his fingers against her side, Dastan laughed as Tamina giggled and squirmed, trying to escape his grasp. So his Princess was ticklish and _giggled_.

"Dastan!"

Tamina's exclamation was feeble as she tried to stop laughing and catch her breath. When he quit tickling her, Tamina tried to calm her breathing, very aware that his hands were still on her hips. Her breathing only slightly hitched now, Tamina held Dastan's gaze even as both of them leaned forward. Millimeters away from her first actual kiss with Dastan, the one in the High Temple totally didn't count, a pounding on the door broke them apart.

Namrita walked to the door as fast as she could. The ceremony would begin in less than half an hour, and Tamina still wasn't in her chambers. The actual changing of her outfit would not take long, but the crystals in her hair took longer to braid, and the henna needed time to dry. Hammering away at the door, Namrita gave the two of them six knocks to stop what they were doing before entering.

At the incessant banging of the door, Dastan reluctantly pulled away from Tamina once more. Going for the door, Dastan swore to himself that if it was Yat, he would "accidentally" punch him in the face. When he was greeted with Namrita instead, Dastan could only bow his head and allow her entrance to the room.

"TAMINA! You have less than half an hour to get ready! The henna takes time to dry. What are you still doing here?" Only after her scolding did Namrita notice the two pillows lying on the floor. Raising her eyebrow at Tamina, Namrita waited for an explanation.

"I'm coming. I had to explain to Dastan how to get breakfast. As for the pillows, I – "

"She got a little over-enthusiastic during her rant about Yat."

Tamina glared at Dastan. How noble a prince to insinuate that she was a madwoman. As she followed Namrita to leave, Tamina couldn't help but get in the last word.

"Maybe they'll feed you on the streets when you can't find the palace food, Prince Dastan."

Dastan grew stiff at Tamina's words. It wasn't her fault; she didn't know about his upbringing, not in this time at least. Seeing as she had noticed his sudden change, Dastan cursed himself. To think they were just back on a let's-not-kill-each-other-any-chance-we-get basis.

"Namrita, sorry, but could I have just a moment with Princess Tamina? It will be quick. I assure you." Namrita stared at Dastan and sighed. It's not like she had any power over the Princess. Only a fool would think they had a sliver or control over Tamina.

"Only if the Princess wishes." When Tamina stepped toward Dastan, Namrita slipped out into the hallway.

"Yes, Prince Dastan?"

"I'm quite sure I'd be able to find food on the streets. I did it for the first seven years of my life as a street urchin."

Tamina froze at Dastan's words. She had not meant to bring up bad memories. She had not known his origins.

"It's alright. You did not know. What you should know, Princess, is that punishments are more bearable when someone else bears it with you. Just ask Garsiv. Also, it is much easier to guard family heirlooms when they are on your person and not hidden away in a hard-to-open chamber."

With those mysterious words and word of advice, Dastan moved past her and out the door. Confused, Tamina turned and started for her room, a quiet Namrita by her side. When she was in her chambers, Tamina remained silent, simply complying with the requests of the various servants. Only when Namrita remained in the room, applying her henna, did Tamina find the words to speak.

"I do not understand him. He is so…confusing." Tamina looked helplessly at Namrita. For once in her life, she was lost. Her training to be a High Guardian and Princess had not covered the topic of dealing with confusing men. Yes, it had dealt with lustful men, prideful men, greedy men, and intolerable men, but she was at a loss with Dastan.

Namrita kept her peace as Tamina spoke. Sometimes she forgot that Tamina was the same age as her. When they were growing up together, Tamina was always being whisked off for various lessons, barely got to enjoy life. It was times like these that made Namrita glad that they could still talk despite Tamina's isolationist upbringing. Perhaps they really were friends.

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"I'm just so, what?"

Namrita smiled to herself. Apparently Tamina wasn't quite finished expressing her puzzlement right then. Namrita repeated herself.

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"We, I, why does it matter?"

"How was the kiss?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well it's not like I've let anybody else kiss me, and it was short!"

Namrita stopped working on Tamina's henna and looked at her.

"When did you kiss him?"

"He kissed me, right before he started to fight the snakes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did you feel? Did you feel anything?"

"I don't know! I was shocked and then it ended and then he swung a sword over my head and I just don't know!"

Namrita watched as the normally composed Tamina floundered, way out of her league. Pausing to figure out a new approach, Namrita tried again.

"Fine, forget the kiss. Was there anything else that happened between you two?"

"No! All we do is fight! All the time!"

"I've gathered as much. You two argue like children!" Namrita earned herself a glare.

"Moving on…Okay, we'll start with easier questions. Are you attracted to him?"

"No! He's insufferable!" Namrita raised her eyebrow at the quick response of Princess.

"Alright, so you _do_ like him."

"I do not!"

Even as Tamina insisted, she felt like she was trying to convince herself of the lie. If she wasn't attracted to Dastan, then why did she want to kiss him or run her fingers over his skin or admire his body or worry about his feelings or think about him all the time?

"Fine! Maybe a little."

"His physical appearance does help with that a great deal, doesn't it?" Namrita earned herself another glare.

"Moving on again, so you find yourself attracted to him but fight with him constantly… It's sexual tension." Namrita earned herself another glare.

"Well it's either sexual tension, or you're in love. Take you pick." Namrita earned herself another glare.

Tamina scowled at Namrita's words because she knew them to be true. They had almost-kissed way too many times, and she had found herself incredibly frustrated after each missed opportunity.

"The henna is done and drying. We should start heading to the High Temple."

Tamina nodded and took a deep breath. She hoped that her punishment had changed from last night. The last thing she wanted was to be temporarily removed from her position. In that case, the High Council would have to be notified too, and she had no intention of dealing with bitter old men.

Dastan left the room, trying to push aside Tamina's accidental barb. It had hit closer to home than he expected. She had not known that he was not of royal blood when she told Yat she would accept his proposal. Perhaps her answer would change after the new knowledge? Dastan shook his head. Tamina wasn't like that. She had accepted him in the other time, knowing full well he was just an orphan.

As he walked away from the general area of the High Temple, Dastan realized he was still shirtless, and since it probably wasn't a good idea to go to breakfast not fully dressed, Dastan attempted to find his brothers and Bis.

Dastan sighed as he walked in circles. If he only had a map of the walls, traveling the palace would be much easier. Giving up his fruitless search, Dastan refused to ask for help. He could solve his own problems. He needed a shirt and food. Dastan gave a small smile – perhaps the Princess' idea wasn't so bad after all.

As Tamina was walking with Namrita to the High Temple, she thought she caught sight of Dastan jumping from wall to wall. Shaking her head of the crazy thought, Tamina continued on her way.

After reaching the streets, Dastan felt his breeches, realizing he had no money. Running his hand through his hair, he gritted his teeth. When he had come, he had no intention of having to steal items. Dastan sighed and began scouting possible booths to steal from. Selecting a fruit stall next to one which sold clothing, Dastan moved quickly but made sure to remember their location. He would pay back the owners later.

Dastan pulled the white, loose shirt over his head as he held the green grapes in his hand. Knowing that time was running short, Dastan didn't bother with appearances, leaping from roof to roof, finding the quickest way back to the High Temple. As he jumped through the open window of the High Temple, grapes in hand, Dastan searched for a suitable hiding place. Spotting a high beam that he could reach relatively easy, Dastan flung himself up just in time as the Guardians started to file in. Dastan happily munched on his grapes as he observed the situation brewing below him.

Tamina took deep breaths as she and Namrita approached the High Temple. She knew that she needed to stay calm, remain unfazed, but it was easier said than done. If only Dastan was by her side…Startled at her own thoughts, Tamina temporarily froze – moving on only when Namrita turned back and gave her a questioning stare.

Stepping inside the High Temple, head bowed, Tamina closed her eyes and asked for strength. When she looked up, her head held high, she was the regal Princess she was born to be.

Dastan almost choked on his last grape when he saw Tamina enter the temple. She had changed her outfit, outer religious robes gone. It was a simple, thin-strapped dress that flowed down to her ankles, and he got a very nice view from above. Dastan smirked as he could hear Tamina's voice in his head. _Find what you were looking for?_ As he saw Yat's complexion however, Dastan's smirk turned into a growl. That man had better watched where his eyes wandered or else…

Tamina felt unnerved at Yat's blatant staring. He had never actually given her a look over, or at least she had never noticed it. A chill ran down her spine. Perhaps it was just because she wasn't wearing a religious robe over her dress – though she didn't think her arms were all that alluring…Tamina glanced down. Why were all her dresses so low cut?

Namrita frowned as she took in Yat's expression. Was there a reason why he voted for the punishment the way he did? It was too late to change it now. Sending a prayer to the gods, Namrita stepped forward, completing the ring of the Guardians.

"Princess Tamina," Namrita tried to give Tamina a reassuring smile as she spoke, "your punishment has changed from last night. As you may recall, we were going to remove you from your position, temporarily, for a week."

Dastan flailed his arms for balance as he was caught by surprise at the words tumbling out of Namrita's mouth. They had been going to strip her of her power? Dastan shook his head, muttering under his breath. Refocusing on Namrita's words, his eyes remained locked on Tamina, making sure she didn't need rescuing.

"Now we decided that since the Dagger is safe once more, that the most severe punishment was not needed. However, since you involved Prince Dastan, who is not even Alamutian, a punishment will still need to be given. There was a mixing of votes for the various punishments, and we were unable to gather the three-fourths majority needed for any one punishment."

Tamina wanted to fidget even as she remained completely stoic. She wished that Namrita would just get straight to her punishment before she could get distracted with thoughts about Dastan and his mysterious words. What had he meant by sharing punishments? And, perhaps he was right about keeping the Dagger on her person. She had yet to be captured whereas the Guardian she had sent the Dagger with had been beaten by Dastan…

Concentrating once more on Namrita's words, Tamina held back a sigh as the sentencing dragged further on. She couldn't help but be irritated at Namrita, though it wasn't Namrita's fault. There was a certain way that treatments had to be given.

"In the end, we went with a compromise of two traditional punishments…"

Dastan listened carefully, making snide comments in his head all the while. The punishment was odd, but then again, so were the Guardian judges. Having heard enough, Dastan slipped out unnoticed. He needed to find Bis or his brothers for help.

Stepping out into the courtyard, Dastan saw Garsiv and Bis fighting each other. He was glad that the two of them got along well, bonding together in their loyalty to him.

"Garsiv! Bis! I need your help."

"You always need our help."

"Are you trying to get me killed again, Dast?"

Dastan waved off their comments, pushing them to walk towards wherever their chambers were.

"Why exactly are we doing this to you, brother?"

Garsiv was questioning his brother's sanity. No respectable man would think of doing what Dastan was asking them to do. It went against all tradition, yet there Dastan was, sitting in front of him and Bis.

"I needed a change."

"I think Alamut has driven you crazy, Dast!" Garsiv grunted in agreement.

"You two are just jealous that I would dare to do this." Garsiv jabbed Dastan in the head.

"Are you implying that I'm scared, younger brother?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't imagine implying anything." Garsiv punched Dastan and pushed him out of the chair.

"You're done here. My turn." Bis ran his fingers through his hair. He felt as if he should get Prince Tus and stop the madness, but when Garsiv motioned for him to hurry it up, Bis could only sigh.

Not bothering to stay, Dastan hurried back to his room. He briefly wondered if he was ever going to move out of it as he made it into the bathroom. Time for another shower.

Tamina simply walked, unsure of her emotions. She had accepted her punishment without complaint, whining would have done her no good. As the weather outside changed with the season, however, Tamina was starting to question whether or not she should have spoken out. The first part of her punishment was definitely not as bad as it could have been. The second part though…Tamina was pretty sure Yat had rallied for the votes. She was so engaged with her own thoughts that Tamina had not realized where her feet had taken her – straight to Dastan's room.

Tamina rested her forehead against the door, hand grasping the door knob. What was happening to her? She was never like this. Never ever. Letting out a shaky breath, she turned around to head back when she saw Yat wandering around, seeming to be looking for someone. Tamina cursed. Yat or Dastan? Without thinking, she twisted the knob and walked in, closing the door forcefully behind her and locking it.

"Oh gods! Do you just not wear clothes?" Tamina spun around, facing the door, right hand splayed across her face. For the second time in two days, she had just seen Dastan in his full glory.

"I do. You just happen to catch me at all the right moments." Dastan smirked. Perhaps the Alamutian gods liked him more than he thought.

"More like wrong moments! Why do you wash so much anyways? I would think that a soldier can do without showering for a few hours."

Dastan grinned at the sight of Tamina, obviously embarrassed, staring at a door which she had just locked. Though the view of her back was still stunning – the back of the dress was a lot more intricate than he had seen, he still preferred to see her face when he spoke to her. Therefore, Dastan took the towel which he was drying his hair with and wrapped it around his waist.

"You can look now, and aren't you supposed to cleanse after a hair cut?" Tamina hesitantly turned around at Dastan's words and was distracted by his body before his words sunk in. Eyes flying up, Tamina gasped in surprise.

"You cut your hair…Why?" Tamina took in Dastan's new look, unknowingly stepping forward. His hair was unruly from being unprofessionally towel-dried, and it was so much shorter. His hair barely brushed the tips of his ears on the side and was likewise cut short in the back. Most of all, there was no more splitting of his hair down the middle, not when he had slight bangs that tumbled into his eyes, completing his scruffy look. Her eyes drank in his appearance, deciding that she liked it. There was still enough hair for her fingers to run through when they kissed…Dastan's words fortunately interrupted her train of thought before it could progress any further.

"Wanted to embrace some change." Dastan stepped closer to her as he spoke, closing the gap between their bodies. Pushing back her hood gently, Dastan moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Not all change is bad." _Definitely not bad_. Dastan loved her hair that now fell just past her shoulders, instead of ending at stomach. It made her look more at peace with the world, less angry, and she looked more innocent – though Dastan knew better.

Tamina closed her eyes as Dastan reached up to reveal her hair. It wasn't as short as called for by the traditional punishment, which was a _lovely_ mullet, but she missed her long hair. She wouldn't be able to toy with the ends as she listened to the High Council drone on anymore, not with her hair at her shoulders and not in her lap where she could fiddle without anyone noticing. Tamina had planned to keep her eyes sealed until Dastan finished mocking her, but when instead she felt his hand tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek in the process, Tamina opened her eyes, meeting those of Dastan, full of warmth…and adoration?

A sound outside the door broke their moment. Dastan furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the door and back at Tamina. Smirking, he lowered his voice.

"Were you avoiding someone?"

'I- No. Sort of. Yat's been…" Tamina trailed off, eyes studying an invisible object behind Dastan.

"Annoying, creepy, staring at you for way too long?" At his words, Tamina's eyes snapped back to Dastan's face.

"You've noticed?"

"I notice a lot of things, Princess." Tamina stared at Dastan as she pondered his words. Why did she feel like there was always a double meaning to his statements? She watched as his eyes purposefully roved over her entire body from head to toe. When both his hands wrapped around her upped arms, Tamina shivered at the sensation, his warmth seeping into her body.

Dastan noticed Tamina's goose bumps and frowned. The temperature of Alamut was dropping quickly as autumn was around the corner. Running his hands up and down her arms, Dastan tried to warm her up.

"That second punishment was reckless. What are they trying to do? Get you sick?"

Tamina couldn't help but to enjoy the feeling of Dastan moving his hands over her arms, but his words brought her out of her slight trance.

"You were spying on me?"

"I don't consider it spying when you and your Guardians were the ones who came into the room I was in and started to talk. Technically, you were disrupting my peace."

Tamina gaped at him. He had been _in_ the High Temple during the ceremony?

"You were _in_ the High Temple?"

"Only for the first part. I left after they said what your punishment was. And speaking of which, we were talking about the second part before you accused me of spying on you. It's almost fall. What were they hoping to accomplish by banning you to wear religious robes around at times when you aren't in prayer? You're going to get sick if all you can wear are these dresses."

Tamina was touched by Dastan's concern, but the stubborn part of her refused to let it show. Instead, she was ready with her quip.

"I thought you liked my dresses by the way you stare." Dastan gave Tamina a friendly glare. Oh well, he knew that his brief advantage in their verbal sparring would end once she felt comfortable enough with him.

"Mhmm. So maybe I do like your dresses. I'm sure Yat does too, and he probably enjoys them on you quite a lot." Dastan cocked his eyebrow. Just because she was freer with her tongue now, it didn't mean he still wasn't going to try to best her.

"Do you think that's why he voted for the punishment?" Dastan, astonished by the sudden softening of her voice, gazed at Tamina who was looking down at the floor. Placing his finger under her chin, Dastan tilted her head up, catching the shadow of fear in her eyes.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Princess. If he doesn't watch himself, he might "accidentally" get hurt." Dastan gave Tamina a small smile after his last statement. Inclining his head towards the bathroom, Dastan motioned for her to hide away.

He promptly went for the door, silent in his steps. As soon as he opened it, Yat fell forward at his feet.

"Hello there, Yat! Were you looking for me?"

"Prince Dastan! I was uh, you got a hair cut!"

"Yes, I did. Were you or were you not looking for me?"

"No, I wasn't. Why did you get a hair cut?"

"I felt like it. Why were you at my door then, Yat?"

"No reason, Prince Dastan. No reason at all." Dastan stood to his full height, easily a good quarter-foot taller than the Guardian.

"Well then, I'm sure I won't be bothered, and my room won't be randomly entered?" He left the threat unsaid.

"Princess Tamina doesn't take well to strangers threatening her guards."

"I'm sure Princess Tamina doesn't take well to guards staring at her chest either, but you do anyways."

Dastan raised his eyebrow at the scrawny man. He hated using intimidation, but Yat was wearing on his nerves by practically stalking the Princess. At least Yat hadn't heard their conversations.

Yat stared at Prince Dastan – Persians and their barbaric tendencies. Who was Dastan to threaten a Guardian? When Dastan mentioned his staring of the Princess however, Yat had his answer. Dastan was quite capable of blackmail and was using it to protect the Princess. Yat swallowed as he realized how bulky Dastan was – perhaps he should just forget about the Princess and leave her to the Prince. Yat bowed jerkily and scampered off. That was what he got for being attracted to the Princess – an overprotective Prince.

Tamina listened to Dastan threaten her Guardian. What made her trust the Persian but not a Guardian? She felt like she was betraying her own by rooting for Dastan to win the verbal battle, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Her emotions were getting the best of her, and she knew it was dangerous. Princesses were supposed to rule with their minds, not their hearts.

As Dastan all but slammed the door shut, he caught sight of the white shirt he had stolen from the market. Frowning at the market, he contemplated bringing it back but decided not to. Walking into the bathroom, shirt in hand, he found Tamina leaning against the wall, eyes closed, deep in thought. He couldn't resist temptation and cupped her cheek with his hand.

Tamina's eyes flew open at the sudden touch. Seeing that it was only Dastan, Tamina's eyes slipped closed once more. It had been one exhausting morning, and added to the stress of the last two days, Tamina was ready to collapse. The worst part was that her job still wasn't done – Dastan's story.

"Put this on, it'll keep you warmer." Tamina opened her eyes to Dastan holding up a white shirt.

"I can't. My punishment."

"If I remember correctly, the punishment only dealt with you wearing religious robes. Last time I checked, I got this shirt from Alamut's markets."

"The whole point of my punishment is to make me suffer through the cold, to learn what it feels like to sacrifice! I can't just weasel around their words like that."

Tamina watched as the small smile that had graced Dastan's face fall from his features, replaced with an almost undetectable scowl. She didn't get why he would change moods so suddenly. One moment they were fine, and the next they were falling apart all over again. Then again, they were never actually together.

Dastan clenched the shirt in his fist. She had sacrificed herself before already; she damn well suffered and knew the feeling. Trying in vain to control his anger, Dastan brushed past Tamina and back into the bedroom. If she didn't want his care, concern, or help. Fine. So be it. Dastan pulled the shirt on over his head and put on his breeches, gold coins in his pockets. Strapping his swords to his back, Dastan went to the window. Ready to leave, Dastan scanned the gardens before him, looking for an appropriate spot to land.

"Dastan! Wait! What are you doing?"

Tamina called after Dastan, seeing him on the window ledge, worry creeping its way into her heart.

"Stuff."

"Wait! Don't go. _Please_." Tamina realized, at that moment, she hated Dastan for doing this to her, for making her plead, for making her want to understand him, for making her act irrationally nearly every time he was around. She despised him.

"Need something, Princess Tamina?" Tamina flinched at the title. It seemed so formal and foreign coming from his lips.

The bitter part of Dastan rejoiced at seeing Tamina's reaction to his words. He wanted her to feel pain, feel hurt.

"I- Nothing."

"Then I have your permission to leave for the streets, where I belong, Princess Tamina?" Tamina didn't know what was happening to her, why she felt a heavy throb in her chest. They were just words strung together to ask a question, yet they formed a stake to drive through her heart.

Tamina squeezed her eyes together, willing her tears to disappear. She was not weak. She had never been weak. One stupid Prince was not going to make her cry for the first time since her parents died. It wasn't going to happen – she wouldn't allow it.

Eyes cleared, Tamina raised her head defiantly, hand on Dastan's dagger, which was tied to her leg beneath her dress.

"No, I don't. I need to know what you know about the Dagger."

Dastan sighed and stepped down from the ledge. He could read Tamina better than probably anyone else in the whole world, and he didn't buy the authoritative aura she was giving off one bit – not when her eyes were failing at hiding her pain. Approaching Tamina, Dastan placed his hand over hers, gripping the handle of his knife.

"Violence is not the answer, Princess." Dastan slowly pulled his knife from its hiding place, careful not to cut Tamina or her dress. He wondered how Tamina managed to remove it quickly in her times of need. Yes, the sides of her dress did show skin where the strings were tied, but it didn't seem very possible. Dastan shrugged off his thought – women and their clothing. When he saw the flash of terror traveling across her face, Dastan stopped. Lifting an eyebrow, Dastan moved his other hand to the outer thigh of her other leg.

Tamina's façade slipped as Dastan's hand wrapped over hers. It was warm and safe – the roughness of his hands diminished in light of the softness of his touch. When he started to remove his dagger though, she panicked. Her own dagger was gone, and with the events of the past days, she probably needed a weapon, however small, more than ever.

"Where's your own dagger?"

"I don't know. I lost it in the High Temple." Dastan grunted in frustration. He wanted his favorite dagger back, but he wasn't going to leave her weaponless.

"Keep mine then, and try not to lose it." Dastan gave her a small smile and pressed his dagger into her hand, unwilling to place it back himself, feeling it a bit too intimate for their currently volatile relationship.

Turning back towards the window, he didn't get even one inch forward when Tamina's hand snatched out to grab his wrist.

"Dastan. I need to know. _Please_." Tamina hated the way her voice cracked, betraying her desperation. She still had a duty to do, no matter how blurry her life had become.

Dastan faced Tamina once more. He needed to get to the market before the vendors closed – he had a debt to repay. Also, he needed to discuss the Hassassins with Tus and Garsiv. Still, he knew they were just excuses. He could repay the sellers tomorrow, and Tus and Garsiv were probably already handling the Hassassin threat. All he wanted to do was prolong telling her his story.

"I'll be back tonight. I promise." Dastan cupped her cheek, gazing into her eyes. Satisfied that she wasn't about to break down crying, Dastan pressed his lips to her forehead in a soft kiss. As he was on his way out the window, Dastan called back to Tamina.

"Keep the door locked."

Tamina stood in the middle of the room, alone. Kicking the bed in frustration, Tamina wondered why she had just let Dastan leave. He didn't have to come back tonight. For all she knew, Persian promises meant nothing. Somewhere in the back of her mind though, Tamina knew he would uphold his word. Sighing, Tamina saw a shirt thrown haphazardly across the back of the chair. Men and their messy antics – seemed like Dastan was no different. She picked up the shirt, feeling the coarse fabric between her fingers. Debating for a few seconds, Tamina put the shirt on over her dress; she was freezing. Immediately, she was engulfed by Dastan's distinct smell.

Now she stood in the middle of the room, alone, wearing her betrothed's shirt. She had nothing to do. Deciding she might as well get some sleep, Tamina crawled on the bed and curled under the covers. As she drifted to sleep, Tamina couldn't help but feel worried. Her relationship with Dastan always seemed to be hanging by a single, crudely-made, thin piece of rope. After tonight, she wasn't sure if the string would be able to hold. Still, a flame of hope flickered in her heart.

Flame is dangerous when placed by rope.

**AN:** This story will be ending in a few chapters, I think… Anyways…**Review please?** I hope you liked it!


	7. angst angst angst

**Title: **Gardens: Part Angst

**Fandom: **Prince of Persia

**Pairing:** Dastan/Tamina

**Rating:** T/PG-13

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**AN:** Ahh! I'm really sorry for taking out my frustration with myself at you guys! I didn't mean to be so uptight about things; I was just really annoyed with writing. (I blame it on having to read _On Writing_ by Stephen King for summer reading for school.) Anyways, thanks for the reviews you guys! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to review (and read these author notes). Shout out to **chnoelle, Arsalan, BellaCullen1789, Anime Princess, TheSaga, newworldwriter1, Streetlightgeek17, Eldanar, bunnie915, Shani8, ashipper2, MinionDominion, reads, Jtoasn Link Fangirl01, XxJu5t1nxX, Pie in the Face, ** and **Pao Halliwell**. It's a shorter chapter for no reason other than…well, you'll see.

Dastan rushed through his tasks, worried about leaving Tamina alone. He knew she was fully capable of getting herself out of danger, but he knew she was also fully capable of getting herself in danger. Literally flying to the market, Dastan planned on paying the two vendors a hefty amount more than what he owed them. To get the money across, he simply pretended like he had just picked up the shirt and was now buying it. For the fruit seller, he just picked up an apple and paid for it. Those chores being done, Dastan hurried to find Tus and Garsiv, spilling the facts he knew about the Hassassin, leaving his two brothers to plan. He left his two brothers, feigning exhaustion from the snake poison, but not before making them promise to inform him of their final plans. Satisfied with his night's work, Dastan made his way back to the room.

Turning the knob, Dastan found it locked – a good sign. When no one answered his knocking though, Dastan felt fear claw at his insides. He couldn't lose her a second time. It wasn't happening. Having scampered to the window, Dastan launched himself into the room at full speed, not caring about his own safety. The lack of concern caused his momentum to propel him straight into the chair on the bedside, creating quite a commotion.

Tamina shot up from the bed at the sudden noise. There was just enough light to make out the outline of whom she supposed to be Dastan.

"Dastan?" A grunt.

"Why didn't you answer the door when I knocked?"

"I was sleeping! Why did you crash into the chair?"

"I thought something happened to you, so I just threw myself into the room!" Dastan rolled his left shoulder in circles. Landing on it wasn't the brightest idea, but it was better than his head.

Tamina didn't know what to say. He was worried enough to blindly wander into danger. No one had done that for her before. Finally, she decided to change the subject.

"You can get a lamp from the hallway." As Dastan moved past her to grab a source of light, Tamina slipped out of bed. It was awkward for her to be sitting in bed with Dastan standing around her. Tugging at the hem of his shirt, Tamina fidgeted, nervous about the conversation to come.

When Dastan reentered the room with the lamp in hand, he saw that Tamina was out of bed, wearing his shirt. Seeing her frame enveloped by his loose shirt, Dastan couldn't help but to think that she didn't need to wear anything under his shirt at all – it was long enough to reach her mid-thigh.

The silence tugged at Tamina. She was starting to learn that the quietness in their relationship, according to past events, was not to be desired.

"What do you know about it?" Dastan sighed and locked the door. So it had started.

"What do I know about what?"

"Dastan…"

"Tamina…"

"Dastan! Don't play games!"

"I'm not!"

"Then tell me what you know about it?"

"What is it?"

"The Dagger!"

"Oh, my dagger. It's the only memory I have of my father and mother."

"Not that one! This one!" Tamina whipped out the Dagger in frustration. He was making this conversation much more difficult than it needed to be.

"Oh. That one. I don't know anything…"

"Dastan! I am not an idiot! I know you know what it is."

"Of course I know what it is. It's a blunt knife." Tamina had no patience for Dastan. Not tonight. Not ever. She changed her tactic.

Approaching Dastan, she placed her left hand on his chest, fingering the neckline of his shirt. She stepped toward him even further, their bodies millimeters from each other. Leaning forward, Tamina whispered her next words against his lips as she reached for one of his swords.

"Fine. We'll forget about that tonight."

Dastan knew what was happening the second she stalked towards him, eyes half-lidded and hungry. He could sense the wheels turning in her mind, the spark of alertness still in her eyes. He gripped the handle of his dagger – the one she currently hid in her dress.

"The last time you seduced me, you tried to kill me." Tamina froze at his words.

Dastan knew it was inevitable that he would have to tell her. No matter how stubborn he was, Tamina's stubbornness surpassed his by many levels – especially when the topic involved her precious Dagger.

"I don't see why I have to tell you. No one else knows. Why should you be the exception?" Dastan stared straight at Tamina, challenging her.

"I'm the High Guardian. I need to know how to protect the Dagger."

"I told you already. Keep it on you. When I protect you, I'll be protecting the Dagger. There. Done."

"It's not that simple! I need to know what happened to prevent it from happening again! Just tell me what happened with the Dagger! I'm not asking for you to pour out your soul and emotions. _I don't care_. Just tell me about the Dagger's journey!"

Dastan's eyes grew hard. Of course she only cared about the Dagger. He was a fool for thinking that she would want to know anything about his feelings, their journey. If she didn't care for him, why did he care for her? She was using him, just like she had done in the beginning. Last time they had a dangerous journey to force them together. This time, there was nothing forcing them together. Nothing at all.

Clenching his jaw, Dastan began telling her the story she wanted.

"I fought your guardian and won the Dagger. Tus gave you an option to either marry him or die. You were going to choose death, but I entered the room with the Dagger tucked in my belt. You saw it and chose marriage. I got accused of murder by Garsiv, and you helped me flee in hopes of getting the Dagger. We stopped for the night, and you tried to take the Dagger back by seducing and killing me. It was then I learned of its powers when I witnessed it first hand – on accident. We went to the Valley of Slaves and got taken captive. We barely escaped with the Dagger. I wanted to find Nizam, believing him to be innocent and capable of helping prove my innocent. I met with him, but you had stolen the Dagger already. I learned that he was the murderer. I ran and chased after you, taking the Dagger back. We started to ride for your secret Guardian temple. We got intercepted by our captors from the Valley of Slaves. The Hassassins found us with snakes, and I used the Dagger to save us from the threat. Our captors became our friends and rode with us to the temple. There, the Hassassins were ready when you tried to put the Dagger back and stole it. We ended up back in the palace to retrieve the Dagger. Nizam found the Sandglass so we tried to stop him." Dastan's throat caught. Just because he wasn't describing anything emotional, it didn't mean he wasn't reliving the experiences. He had barely managed to survive skimming the deaths of his family, but her death…Clearing his throat, he continued on.

"I fought him. He managed to stick the Dagger in the Sandglass, but I was the one that pushed the jewel. I rewound time to just after the battle, erasing the deaths of many people. You have the Dagger now. Happy with the story?"

Dastan moved past her to the bed. Five minutes. That was all it had taken to tell her the abridged version she so desperately wanted. Plopping down, he covered his eyes with his arm. He had never wanted to tell the story, had never wanted to think about everybody dying.

Tamina stood unmoving as Dastan told his story, taking in all the information. The story added up, but there were holes she just couldn't explain. It wasn't much of a story in the way that it was just events, no actual narration. The whole ordeal as Dastan described it was so…black and white. Life was always gray.

"You didn't tell me everything."

"I simply told you about the journey of the Dagger like you asked." Dastan didn't bother lifting his arm to look at the Princess as he responded to her accusation. He had done what she wanted. She knew the journey of the Dagger; she just didn't know the journey of a Princess and Prince.

Tamina took in Dastan's form on the bed as he spoke. He wasn't even looking at her, like he was blaming her for something. She shrugged. It wasn't her problem, yet she knew it was. Their marriage was never going to work out. Not like this. Giving a quiet sigh, Tamina despised the fact that she felt bad about the situation. She didn't even know why. She had her facts – that was all she needed. Still, as she absorbed Dastan's less than talkative mood, she knew somewhere along the way of trying to figure out the details, she had isolated herself from him – perhaps irrevocably. She felt as if she knew all the details about the journey of the Dagger but knew no details about anything else.

Hesitantly, Tamina unlocked the door and prepared to leave. When she ended up on the other side of the door, she found herself hurt and disappointed in the fact that Dastan had not prevented her from leaving, had not bothered to follow her for her safety. She tried to lie to herself and say that Dastan was asleep, but she knew it wasn't the case.

Dastan lifted his arm as he heard the door close. Finally. He was alone. What were her words? _We'll forget about that tonight_. Easier said than done. He turned over onto his stomach. The only thing he could bring himself to forget was his promise to himself to keep the Princess safe. He wanted tranquility without her there. He wanted to be able to breathe.

Tamina arrived at her chambers without problem, thankfully. Tamina wished she could ask Namrita for advice, but she knew that would jeopardize the huge lie about the Dagger. Instead, Tamina asked Namrita to leave her as she wanted time to think.

Tamina pored over Dastan's story. What was she missing? Her whole heart was screaming at her to figure out the problem. Her relationship with Dastan was about to fail. Her mind was telling her to disregard Dastan's behavior. She had the essentials she needed – Dastan didn't matter. Their relationship was simply politics anyways – no feeling involved. Tamina called Namrita back in the room.

"Head or heart?"

"Choose between your head or your heart? Depends on if you're asking as a Princess or bride."

"It doesn't matter! Just choose! Please!" Namrita took in the desperation of Tamina's voice. What was going on? Tamina was losing the composure of a Princess, and it was the result of her convoluted emotions.

"Your head."

Tamina squeezed her eyes shut. She would listen to Namrita. Her head it was. No more of the arbitrary emotions and feelings. She was a ruler. She had a duty to her people. It was fulfilled. The Dagger was safe, and she would have a husband.

"Thank you. You may leave now."

If she was making the right choice, why was she in so much pain?

She didn't sleep well that night. Her bed felt too big, too cold. Nevertheless, Tamina took off Dastan's shirt and threw it in the corner. She'd rather be cold than smell him with every breath she took.

Dastan didn't sleep that night, contemplating all that had happened. He thought back to the first night when Nizam pulled out the fake sword and ordered the attack on Alamut. He pondered everything until the very last word he and Tamina shared. Dastan knew what he had to do. His relationship with Tamina was far from healthy.

As Namrita stepped outside, she wondered if she had said the right thing. The Princess was distressed and breaking her punishment. As a Guardian, she had pushed the Princess back on track and should report the extra shirt. As her friend, she should have responded with "Your heart" and should just ignore the man's shirt. Namrita lifted both hands to the skies.

"Oh gods. Tell me I said the right thing." Even as she uttered the words, she had a sinking feeling in her gut that she had not. No one would ever find out that Tamina ever failed in her punishment.

Tamina woke the next day feeling oddly empty. Knowing exactly why, Tamina remained silent. Perhaps she and Dastan could go back to how things were. Strolling to the banquet hall, Tamina heard a multitude of male voices. When she entered, she saw Dastan talking with his brothers and father. She had not known that the King had arrived. Faking a smile for the King and Princes, she tried in vain to catch Dastan's eye.

"Father, I present to you, Princess Tamina of Alamut, future bride of Garsiv." Tamina's eyes flew to Dastan's at his words. Future bride of Garsiv? What was he playing at?

Garsiv froze mid-bite. Swallowing, he questioned Dastan.

"What are you talking about, Dastan? She was to be your first wife."

"Well, I saw the way you looked at her. You'll appreciate her much more than me. I can have another first wife."

Dastan's eyes moved to meet Tamina's. She would always choose the Dagger over him. He had no intention of being stuck in that relationship. It would be better for him if he simply learned to let go of his love before it entrapped him even further.

Tamina was stunned speechless at Dastan's words. He was serious. When he looked up at her, she felt her fake smile faltering, her whole serene countenance falling apart. Since when could he look so utterly cold and expressionless? There was no warmth in his eyes, no sense of acknowledgement that he had even known her. Had yesterday been that devastating? The sound of her heart breaking answered her question.

Mumbling an apology, Tamina fled to her room, tears seeping from her eyes. When she got to her bed, she watched the tears soak her sheets. It was the first time she cried in eighteen years.

Namrita watched as the Princess lost herself in herself. There was nothing left except the regal ruler and the shell of a person. The news of the change in engagement had traveled fast, of course, and the wedding even faster. All three princes had gone back to Nasaf with the King, leaving her behind. Namrita had a thought that if it had been Dastan as Tamina's husband, the man would have still been standing by her side at this time.

The Princess was now at her ninth month of pregnancy.

A baby girl was born a few days later. Namrita watched as her friend held her new child. The only emotion that Tamina showed was given in a small smile.

As the years wore on, Tamina watched her daughter grow up. She loved her, even if her hair was the wrong color, her feet too clumsy, her face resembling the wrong man. As the Guardians taught her daughter the lessons of rationality, she pulled her daughter aside, secretly telling her of the matters of the heart. She would not let her daughter make the same mistake. She herself had been a fool for thinking that her relationship with Dastan would last. She had recognized love too late.

Her flame of hope had burned too brightly, blinding her of reality, burning through the fragile string which had tied them together.

**AN:** Okay, so I know this isn't what anyone was expecting. Hell, it's not what I was expecting, but it's where the characters led me. That being said, it makes me depressed that I broke my shipper apart in a story which was supposed to have a fluffy ending. **I WILL WRITE A HAPPY ENDING (which will require more than one chapter) **if I get requests**.** Anyways, **review?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** Gardens – Part 7/?

**Fandom:** Prince of Persia

**Pairing:** Dastan/Tamina

**Rating:** T/PG-13

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**AN: **Thanks for all the reviews – compliments and critiques. The compliments were encouraging, and the critiques had valid points. Shout out to **and, O.O, Streetlightgeek17, Kenzi, Arsalan, newworldwriter1, Link Fangirl01, Anime Princess, BellaCullen1789, TheSaga, Streak of the Sun, sweetpea909, Oh, Tamaera, unknown, decdragon, XxJu51nxX, SilerStreetRoyals, big fan, PaoHalliwell, Jtoasn, Eldanar, Minion Dominion, yaper4444, chnoelle, bunnie915, GS4ever, sillymissy.**

So here is the alternate ending (or simply the continuation of the story for those who chose to ignore the angsty ending). For those of you who read the angsty ending, the first part is the same. Just skip down to the ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~. =D

Dastan rushed through his tasks, worried about leaving Tamina alone. He knew she was fully capable of getting herself out of danger, but he knew she was also fully capable of getting herself in danger. Literally flying to the market, Dastan planned on paying the two vendors a hefty amount more than what he owed them. To get the money across, he simply pretended like he had just picked up the shirt and was now buying it. For the fruit seller, he just picked up an apple and paid for it. Those chores being done, Dastan hurried to find Tus and Garsiv, spilling the facts he knew about the Hassassin, leaving his two brothers to plan. He left his two brothers, feigning exhaustion from the snake poison, but not before making them promise to inform him of their final plans. Satisfied with his night's work, Dastan made his way back to the room.

Turning the knob, Dastan found it locked – a good sign. When no one answered his knocking though, Dastan felt fear claw at his insides. He couldn't lose her a second time. It wasn't happening. Having scampered to the window, Dastan launched himself into the room at full speed, not caring about his own safety. The lack of concern caused his momentum to propel him straight into the chair on the bedside, creating quite a commotion.

Tamina shot up from the bed at the sudden noise. There was just enough light to make out the outline of whom she supposed to be Dastan.

"Dastan?" A grunt.

"Why didn't you answer the door when I knocked?"

"I was sleeping! Why did you crash into the chair?"

"I thought something happened to you, so I just threw myself into the room!" Dastan rolled his left shoulder in circles. Landing on it wasn't the brightest idea, but it was better than his head.

Tamina didn't know what to say. He was worried enough to blindly wander into danger. No one had done that for her before. Finally, she decided to change the subject.

"You can get a lamp from the hallway." As Dastan moved past her to grab a source of light, Tamina slipped out of bed. It was awkward for her to be sitting in bed with Dastan standing around her. Tugging at the hem of his shirt, Tamina fidgeted, nervous about the conversation to come.

When Dastan reentered the room with the lamp in hand, he saw that Tamina was out of bed, wearing his shirt. Seeing her frame enveloped by his loose shirt, Dastan couldn't help but to think that she didn't need to wear anything under his shirt at all – it was long enough to reach her mid-thigh.

The silence tugged at Tamina. She was starting to learn that the quietness in their relationship, according to past events, was not to be desired.

"What do you know about it?" Dastan sighed and locked the door. So it had started.

"What do I know about what?"

"Dastan…"

"Tamina…"

"Dastan! Don't play games!"

"I'm not!"

"Then tell me what you know about it?"

"What is it?"

"The Dagger!"

"Oh, my dagger. It's the only memory I have of my father and mother."

"Not that one! This one!" Tamina whipped out the Dagger in frustration. He was making this conversation much more difficult than it needed to be.

"Oh. That one. I don't know anything…"

"Dastan! I am not an idiot! I know you know what it is."

"Of course I know what it is. It's a blunt knife." Tamina had no patience for Dastan. Not tonight. Not ever. She changed her tactic.

Approaching Dastan, she placed her left hand on his chest, fingering the neckline of his shirt. She stepped toward him even further, their bodies millimeters from each other. Leaning forward, Tamina whispered her next words against his lips as she reached for one of his swords.

"Fine. We'll forget about that tonight."

Dastan knew what was happening the second she stalked towards him, eyes half-lidded and hungry. He could sense the wheels turning in her mind, the spark of alertness still in her eyes. He gripped the handle of his dagger – the one she currently hid in her dress.

"The last time you seduced me, you tried to kill me." Tamina froze at his words.

Dastan knew it was inevitable that he would have to tell her. No matter how stubborn he was, Tamina's stubbornness surpassed his by many levels – especially when the topic involved her precious Dagger.

"I don't see why I have to tell you. No one else knows. Why should you be the exception?" Dastan stared straight at Tamina, challenging her.

"I'm the High Guardian. I need to know how to protect the Dagger."

"I told you already. Keep it on you. When I protect you, I'll be protecting the Dagger. There. Done."

"It's not that simple! I need to know what happened to prevent it from happening again! Just tell me what happened with the Dagger! I'm not asking for you to pour out your soul and emotions. _I don't care_. Just tell me about the Dagger's journey!"

Dastan's eyes grew hard. Of course she only cared about the Dagger. He was a fool for thinking that she would want to know anything about his feelings, their journey. If she didn't care for him, why did he care for her? She was using him, just like she had done in the beginning. Last time they had a dangerous journey to force them together. This time, there was nothing forcing them together. Nothing at all.

Clenching his jaw, Dastan began telling her the story she wanted.

"I fought your guardian and won the Dagger. Tus gave you an option to either marry him or die. You were going to choose death, but I entered the room with the Dagger tucked in my belt. You saw it and chose marriage. I got accused of murder by Garsiv, and you helped me flee in hopes of getting the Dagger. We stopped for the night, and you tried to take the Dagger back by seducing and killing me. It was then I learned of its powers when I witnessed it first hand – on accident. We went to the Valley of Slaves and got taken captive. We barely escaped with the Dagger. I wanted to find Nizam, believing him to be innocent and capable of helping prove my innocent. I met with him, but you had stolen the Dagger already. I learned that he was the murderer. I ran and chased after you, taking the Dagger back. We started to ride for your secret Guardian temple. We got intercepted by our captors from the Valley of Slaves. The Hassassins found us with snakes, and I used the Dagger to save us from the threat. Our captors became our friends and rode with us to the temple. There, the Hassassins were ready when you tried to put the Dagger back and stole it. We ended up back in the palace to retrieve the Dagger. Nizam found the Sandglass so we tried to stop him." Dastan's throat caught. Just because he wasn't describing anything emotional, it didn't mean he wasn't reliving the experiences. He had barely managed to survive skimming the deaths of his family, but her death…Clearing his throat, he continued on.

"I fought him. He managed to stick the Dagger in the Sandglass, but I was the one that pushed the jewel. I rewound time to just after the battle, erasing the deaths of many people. You have the Dagger now. Happy with the story?"

Dastan moved past her to the bed. Five minutes. That was all it had taken to tell her the abridged version she so desperately wanted. Plopping down, he covered his eyes with his arm. He had never wanted to tell the story, had never wanted to think about everybody dying.

Tamina stood unmoving as Dastan told his story, taking in all the information. The story added up, but there were holes she just couldn't explain. It wasn't much of a story in the way that it was just events, no actual narration. The whole ordeal as Dastan described it was so…black and white. Life was always gray.

"You didn't tell me everything."

"I simply told you about the journey of the Dagger like you asked." Dastan didn't bother lifting his arm to look at the Princess as he responded to her accusation. He had done what she wanted. She knew the journey of the Dagger; she just didn't know the journey of a Princess and Prince.

Tamina took in Dastan's form on the bed as he spoke. He wasn't even looking at her, like he was blaming her for something. She shrugged. It wasn't her problem, yet she knew it was. Their marriage was never going to work out. Not like this. Giving a quiet sigh, Tamina despised the fact that she felt bad about the situation. She didn't even know why. She had her facts – that was all she needed. Still, as she absorbed Dastan's less than talkative mood, she knew somewhere along the way of trying to figure out the details, she had isolated herself from him – perhaps irrevocably. She felt as if she knew all the details about the journey of the Dagger but knew no details about anything else.

Hesitantly, Tamina unlocked the door and prepared to leave. When she ended up on the other side of the door, she found herself hurt and disappointed in the fact that Dastan had not prevented her from leaving, had not bothered to follow her for her safety. She tried to lie to herself and say that Dastan was asleep, but she knew it wasn't the case.

Dastan lifted his arm as he heard the door close. Finally. He was alone. What were her words? _We'll forget about that tonight_. Easier said than done. He turned over onto his stomach. The only thing he could bring himself to forget was his promise to himself to keep the Princess safe. He wanted tranquility without her there. He wanted to be able to breathe.

Dastan also forgot one thing, completely by accident. Tranquility, or silence, and Tamina never went well together.

Tamina took her time as she walked back towards her room. Everything just _felt _wrong, out of place. Tamina shook her head. She was supposed to be rational. Emotions only got in the way of life. That was what the Guardians had taught her. Still, the Guardians themselves were prone to error too, right? Why did she have to simply follow their teachings like a sheep? She gritted her teeth, replaying Dastan's story in her mind. He had left things unsaid, and she knew that she had to read between the lines.

Tamina abruptly turned around and headed back to Dastan's room. She was going to figure this out. Tonight wasn't going to end like this, not if she could help it. Tamina muttered under her breath the whole way back.

"We did that, and that, and that, and that, and then he did that, and now I have the Dagger." Tamina froze mid-step. _He_ did that. He had been the one to stop Nizam. It had always been the two of them together until that point in his story. Something had to have happened to her. She sprinted forward, pausing only to catch her breath at the door. Turning the knob, Tamina prayed. For exactly what, she didn't know.

"What happened to me?" Dastan groaned at the sound of Tamina's voice. Why was she back?

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"In that time. What happened to me that you had to stop Nizam alone?" Dastan finally moved, lifting his arm from his face to look at her. She was standing a few feet in front of the door, looking slightly flustered. She had run back? Dastan sighed.

"Lock the door." Tamina obeyed, albeit slowly. She tried to steel herself for whatever news Dastan would tell her, but she found that her nerves were frayed beyond repair.

"I told you that the Dagger erased the deaths of many people." Tamina turned from the door to look at Dastan. His implication…she was reading it wrong. She had to be.

"I was one of the many people?" Dastan simply stared back at her, not blinking.

"I- How? Dastan! How?" Tamina's voice cracked. She hadn't expected his answer. She had naively been thinking that perhaps she had simply gotten lost or knocked unconscious.

Dastan flung his arm over his eyes. He could see the scene replaying over and over again in his mind. Every lilt of her voice, every word. Every flash of pain, every look.

"I was hanging off the cliff when Nizam threw you over. I caught your wrist, and we were hanging there. He was going to put the Dagger in. I- I wanted to pull you up, but you refused – not when the price was Nizam getting to the Sandglass unrestricted. You let go, and I- I- couldn't hold on. You just, you just, I couldn't hold on." Dastan forced the words out as he saw her falling into the abyss, screaming his name.

Tamina leaned against the door, eyes squeezed shut. He had seen her die. He had tried to save her and failed. That was why he was always trying to protect her. She wanted to think that she died without any hesitation, but from his words, she knew something had happened between them. Opening her eyes, she realized that tears had fallen down her face for the first time in eighteen years. She looked over at Dastan who had removed his arm.

Dastan moved his arm across his eyes, wiping away the tears that were threatening to spill over. Feeling just stable enough, he looked at Tamina who had tears slipping down her face, looking so vulnerable, so fragile, so broken. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, but he knew it rested solely on her shoulders. She could just as easily run from him as she could run towards him.

Their eyes remained connected as she struggled with herself. If she had thought she was lost before, it was nothing compared to now. She couldn't hear her own thoughts – the only thing reverberating in her head was _I couldn't hold on_. Her mind was completely blank. She had been taught from a young age to always think with her mind, not with her heart. _Let your mind guide you_ had been her mother's words. What was she supposed to do when her brain failed her, leaving her heart as the only guide?

Tamina faltered forward towards Dastan, without logical reason. She didn't know anything anymore, not at this point. She just _felt_. There was pain and longing and desperation and loneliness and desire and sadness – everything was turning her brain to mush.

Dastan observed as Tamina seemed unsure of her steps. When she crawled onto the bed next to him, he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Shh. You're fine. Shh."

As she listened to Dastan's words whispered against her ear, Tamina gradually stopped crying, gaining some function of her mind. She pressed her body against his, trying to get as close to him as possible. She had felt so cruel and _cold_ as soon as Dastan revealed her death – she understood then, that Dastan had not been talking about random civilians that had died, but people he had known. She had been such the Priestess, such the Princess, such the ruler, that she had forgotten to be a person. She had blindly asked him to tell only the journey of the Dagger, so he had left out everything that had actually mattered. She snuggled deeper into Dastan's side, head buried in his chest.

Dastan felt Tamina's shaking lessen as her sobs subsided. His white shirt was soaked through, turning it translucent. If he focused long enough, he could discern where fangs had punctured his skin. It all seemed so long ago now – the endless fighting, the need to defend himself. His thoughts were interrupted as Tamina clung tighter to him, and he reciprocated the action, hugging her tighter to his body.

Tamina slightly lifted her head off Dastan's chest, biting her lip. She knew they had to talk, but she had no idea what to say.

"Dastan…"

"Shh. We'll talk in the morning." Tamina didn't object as Dastan pulled the blanket over them.

Throughout the palace, Yat was gathering the Guardians together.

The Princess should not be wearing a shirt – especially a man's.

**AN:** =D To be continued…I hope you enjoyed this first part of the alternate ending! **Review, please?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: **Gardens – Part 8/8

**Fandom: **Prince of Persia

**Pairing: **Dastan/Tamina

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**AN:** Sorry for the longer wait with this update. I couldn't think of anything. Anyways, **Dani, sweetpea909, decdragon, newworldwriter1, MinionDominion, Streetlightgeek17, Amber, Anime Princess, BellaCullen1789, ashipper2, Oh, Eldanar, petitefilledsud, Jtoasn, Link Fangirl01, Arsalan, MorningGloryBlue, TheSilerStreetRoyals, aimakichan, chocoholic12, **and **Dean's best girl**, thanks for the positive feedback on this alternate ending. For all you observant people out there, you already know what's coming…It's been a fun ride you guys. Thanks to all my reviewers – I couldn't have done it without you.

"Yat, last time you led us to Prince Dastan's room, you banged on the door and put the Princess in a bad mood."

"Yat, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yat, I don't think this is the best idea."

"Yat, are you making this up?"

"Yat, can you at least tell us your whole plan before we follow you?"

Yat seethed. These Guardians weren't listening to him! The Princess had broken her punishment, and here they were, arguing whether or not to confront her about it.

"SILENCE! I know what I saw! All I'm asking is that we confront the Princess about it! She's not even in her room! That counts for something!"

Namrita stared at Yat, analyzing the man. Ever since she had caught Yat ogling Tamina, she had become weary of the man. For all she knew, Yat could be making the situation up – even if she personally believed that he would never have the guts or brains to do it.

"Fine, why don't we go to the room, and _I'll_ ask Princess Tamina about the situation? Yat, you just stand there quietly as this is happening."

The Guardians, knowing that Yat would never leave them be until they went to the Princess, leaped on Namrita's offer. Let the Princess' closest friend do all the talking, and keep the troublemaker silent.

Dastan watched as Tamina slept beside him, or rather on top of him. It seemed like she appreciated his body more than she enjoyed soft pillows. Smiling at the thought, Dastan brushed aside a strand of Tamina's hair, fingertips grazing her tanned skin. He knew that he should feel stressed and anxious after last night, but he couldn't find himself to care – not with the birds chirping in the garden and the light breeze flowing into the room. He could feel it in his blood that his relationship with Tamina would change with the season.

Tamina was gently pulled from her sleep as a draft of cold air wafted into the room. Her front, which was pressed against Dastan, was warm, but her back, which only touched Dastan's arm at some points, was affected by the chill of autumn. Wanting more sleep however, she reached for the edge of the blanket and pulled it over her head, only to be met with the rumbling of Dastan's chest as he chuckled.

Dastan couldn't help but laugh at Tamina's actions. While he was used to rising early from his time on the streets, she apparently only got up when there were rituals to be performed. Lost in his own thoughts, Dastan ran his fingers through her hair, working out the few knots that had formed throughout the night. His ministrations stopped however, when a knocking on the door broke the tranquility which had settled over them.

Tamina froze as Dastan tenderly nudged her up with his shoulder. Trepidation made its way across her skin as she walked to the door. The only reason it didn't show was because of the man standing protectively next to her. As she opened the door, Tamina held her breath in hope that it wasn't bad news.

Namrita reluctantly lifted her fist to rap on the door, worried about the consequences for Tamina. As the knob started to turn and the room start to come in view, Namrita started to speak.

"Sorry for the interruption, but a Guardian said that he saw you wearing a shirt, Princess…" Namrita trailed off as Tamina came into full view – shirt over her dress.

Tamina gulped as she looked down at her attire. Biting her lip, she wasn't quite sure what to say. The situation looked bleak for her – Dastan's shirt was wrinkled and loose on her body, the evidence plainly there.

"I- uh compelled her to put it on. I meant no disrespect with the action, but I didn't think the way some of the men were staring at her to be um…suitable towards the Princess."

Tamina kept her head tilted down as Dastan spoke, effectively hiding any emotion that slipped past her political mask. When she knew her composure was in tact, she met the gaze of the Guardians, ready to analyze their reactions to the circumstance at hand. When Yat started to speak however, Tamina knew she should have kept her head down – if only so she could roll her eyes in peace.

"Maybe you should have just ordered your Persians to stop watching your betrothed, Prince Dastan."

Dastan stared straight at the sneering Yat with steely eyes. If this was the pathetic Guardian's attempt to answer to his threat the previous day…Yat had better be prepared for the fight that he was asking for.

"I never realized you yourself were a Persian." Dastan pressed his lips in a thin line, baiting Yat, daring the boy to say something.

"What? How dare you imply– ?"

"Don't you deny it, Yat. I saw it with my own eyes when Princess Tamina entered the High Temple to receive her punishment. You were ready to devour her as if she was a piece of meat."

The other female Guardians echoed their agreement to Namrita's statement as some of the males were averting their eyes from Tamina completely. Those men, unlike Yat, knew when not to stick their nose in matters, and seeing the menacing look on the Lion of Persia directed at Yat…

Yat shrunk under the accusations of the females and Dastan. Looking towards the Princess for help, all he was given was an emotionless gaze. Defeated, he retreated from the group.

"I think we, as priests and priestesses, will agree that perhaps the second part of your punishment was a device by Yat to…feed his eyes and should now be disregarded." Namrita observed her fellow Guardians as she spoke, making sure that she was speaking for the group. Pleased that no one seemed to be objecting, Namrita bowed to take her leave.

Bis watched as the Guardians finally left Dastan's door, wondering what was happening. He had seen fresh pomegranates as he was wandering outside, and he was going to bring them to Dastan's door when he saw the commotion. It was when he saw the Princess wearing Dastan's shirt that Bis let out a snicker. Leave it to Dastan to break down the walls of a fiery Princess so fast. Dastan apparently heard him as their eyes met. Shrugging from his position, Bis chucked all three pomegranates at Dastan's face and leaped away.

At the sight of pomegranates flying towards them, Dastan reached out to grab two, hoping that Tamina's reflexes were up to par. He needn't have worried though as Tamina skillfully caught the fruit, leaving it in tact. He, on the other hand, had squeezed a bit too tightly, causing pomegranate juice to trickle down his arms.

Tamina inspected the fruit in her hand – perfectly ripe. Looking over at Dastan's, Tamina couldn't help herself and let out a laugh.

"Some pomegranates for breakfast?" Dastan gave Tamina a sheepish smile.

Shaking her head in amusement, Tamina removed the fruit from Dastan's hands so that he could clean himself off. When he came back to stand in front of her, Tamina froze as his hand went to her hip and slid further down her leg. With her hands full of pomegranate, she simply raised her eyebrow at him.

"Someone has my dagger, which will help in opening these pomegranates, yes?"

Dastan smirked as Tamina blushed. Cutting open the two he had caught, Dastan placed Tamina's on the chair for later. He handed one to her and walked over to the window, spitting seeds with ease at the fountain in the garden.

"Dastan!" Tamina tried to keep the smile off her face as she scolded him, walking to the window. As the two of them stood side by side, they ate their pomegranates in comfortable silence. Tamina thought about all that happened – what she did and what she didn't remember. Turning towards Dastan, she realized that he had already finished his pomegranate.

When he felt her eyes on him, Dastan stopped watching a little black bird, opting to stare at his Princess. He grinned as he noticed how properly and carefully she had eaten her pomegranate – barely any mess. Spotting a little dribble of juice from the corner of her lip, Dastan moved his thumb to wipe it off, leaving their bodies much closer.

Her whole body tingled as Dastan touched her. She was very aware of his presence, and the fact that their eyes were remaining locked as they moved closer together. As his head dipped to close the gap between their lips – stopping midway for her response, Tamina bit her lip. She wanted it. Hell, she craved it. Still, there was so much that needed to be said… Dropping her head down, eyes on the floor, Tamina made her decision.

"Walk with me in the gardens, Dastan?"

Dastan couldn't help but feel slightly bitter at her choice – even if he had caught the longing in her eyes. Following her to the door, he placed his pomegranate rind next to hers on the floor outside of the door. As she made to start walking, Dastan lightly guided her back into the door.

"Even if the Guardians don't mind you wearing my shirt, I'm not sure what the other palace goers would say."

Maintaining eye contact, Dastan gripped the hem of his Persian shirt and slowly started to lift it from her body. When Tamina didn't object, simply nibbling on her bottom lip, Dastan quickly removed the shirt. Taking off his current shirt, he noticed Tamina's questioning look. As Dastan pulled the Persian shirt over his head, he could smell the faint scent of Tamina's various incenses.

"No matter what you say, Persian shirts will always be softer than those of Alamut…even if this current shirt now makes me smell like a girl." Dastan, relieved that the aroma wasn't that strong, gave Tamina a pointed look. He would never admit it, but he didn't mind having Tamina's perfume invading his clothes – not when it meant that he could inhale her very essence with each breath.

Tamina didn't grace Dastan with a reply as she headed for the door to go to the gardens.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"You said you would take a walk with me in the gardens."

"And the gardens are right down there!"

Tamina stared at Dastan.

"I am not as crazy as you too jump from the window!"

"We won't be jumping; we'll be climbing down the wall."

Tamina stared at Dastan.

"I'd like to see you climb down a wall in a dress!"

"I'll carry you! You won't have to climb."

Tamina stared at Dastan.

"No."

"I won't drop you! Come on! Where's your sense of adventure?"

Dastan gave her an award-winning smile which earned him a glare – though Tamina did start moving towards him. Draping her arms around his neck, Dastan snaked one arm around her waist and climbed out the window.

As Dastan held onto her, Tamina instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso. Oh gods, if anyone was in the gardens below and looked up…Tamina buried her head into the crook of Dastan's neck, hoping that she wouldn't die. When Dastan finally stopped moving, Tamina cracked open an eye to peek at her surroundings.

"Welcome to a garden of Alamut. Transportation provided for free. Tips are accepted."

Tamina stopped holding her breath, planting both feet on the ground. Only after did she smack Dastan upside the head. Insufferable Persian. Still, she strolled through the gardens, hand-in-hand with Dastan. Knowing that the sole reason she refused to kiss Dastan earlier was because they needed to talk, Tamina slowed her step, eventually slowing down. Letting go of Dastan's hand, Tamina fiddled with her thumbs, wishing that her hair was still long enough to play with.

"I- uh, I'm sorry." Tamina's head was inclined toward the floor, but she lifted her eyes to meet Dastan's searching gaze. "For everything." When Dastan remained quiet, she started walking again. "And thank you." Tamina chanced a glance at Dastan who had stopped.

Dastan took in Tamina's words and expression. It was hard for her to apologize – pushing aside her pride. When she then _thanked_ him, Dastan couldn't help but let go of the frustration he felt towards her and the entire situation.

"Well, it was a pleasure to threaten Yat."

Tamina looked at Dastan who had a sloppy smile on his face – even as his eyes were serious, showing that he had understood and accepted her words. Her body loosened as her stress dissipated.

"Yat's not that bad when he's not…"

"too busy thinking of your body?"

"Are you jealous?"

"If I was?"

Dastan had a small grin etched on his face at the fact that Tamina had whirled around so close to him that he could count her every eyelash.

"You're not allowed to be."

"Oh really, I would have thought being your betrothed gave me permission."

"I actually haven't announced by answer yet, so in principle…"

Tamina didn't get to finish her quip when Dastan's lips met hers. The last coherent thought she had before she melted into the kiss was _finally_. She was blissfully lost.

Lips moving in sync, Dastan could taste the traces of pomegranate on Tamina's lips. The tanginess of the fruit and Tamina's soft taste left him craving for more. Pressing firmer against her lips, Dastan practically growled when Tamina moaned into his mouth.

Tamina gasped as Dastan's tongue slipped into her mouth, reveling in the new sensations. When they pulled apart, struggling to catch their breath, Tamina knew she definitely had an answer for Namrita's question on how it felt to kiss Dastan.

Continuing on their promenade of the gardens, Dastan cherished the feel of having Tamina right nest to him – safe and sound. Pulling her closer to his side, Dastan grinned, having learned one thing today. Pomegranates were good on their own, but mixed with Tamina's sensuality…

Relaxing in the garden, Tamina knew her ideas of marriage to Dastan had changed – duty to desire. Leaning into Dastan's side, Tamina smiled, having ascertained one matter today.

The gardens were definitely her favorite place in the palace.

**AN:** =] Do I need an epilogue? **Comment/review!**


	10. Epilogue

**Title: **Gardens – Epilogue

**Fandom: **Prince of Persia

**Pairing: **Dastan/Tamina

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/General

**AN: **At the request of most of you reviewers…Here is an epilogue. I'm going to say that it' a lot more mature oriented than any other previous chapter. No smut though. Also, I know a lot of you guys really didn't like the angsty ending I submitted, but it will remain as part of the story. Anyways, shout out to **Dani, Amber, Gaara-l0ve, Anime Princess, newworldwriter1, Jtoasn, MinionDominion, Dean's best girl, decdragon, Zeldie03, Link Fangirl01, bunnie915, Streetlighttgeek17, chnoelle, Shani8, BellaCullen1789, Arsalan, **and **Pie in the Face**.

Tamina huffed around the palace, wandering around, trying to find her husband and daughter. She had specifically told them _not_ to take an adventure today – not when his brothers were arriving from Nasaf with all their little boys – no girls, only boys. She couldn't help but thank the gods that Dastan and her had managed to have a little girl – Alamut needs one.

Waddling to her bed, Tamina flopped down. She was exhausted from trying to find those two troublemakers all over the palace, and it didn't help that she was lugging around an extra six pounds of weight. Still, when she heard voices outside the window, Tamina struggled to get out of bed, unable to see her own feet. Damn it. She hated being pregnant.

Dastan held a pomegranate in one hand and her daughter's hand in the other. Arriving at his favorite fountain in the palace, Dastan stopped to teach his daughter a very important lesson.

"Now, Samhita, you know that Uncle Garsiv is coming today, along with Uncle Tus?"

"Yes, Mommy told us not to wander off." Dastan smiled at his daughter's words. Just as bossy as her mother.

"Yes, she did, but you were the one that said you wanted to learn how to spit pomegranate seeds at Uncle Garsiv!"

Samhita bit her lower lip. She really did want to learn, but her mommy got really mad, really fast lately, and she didn't know if it was worth it. Playing with her hair, Samhita shifted from foot to foot, mumbling to herself.

Dastan's grin grew wider as he observed exactly how much his daughter was like her mother – the lip biting, hair fidgeting. He knew Tamina would think otherwise, but their daughter definitely took after her mother.

"Fine, only because Mommy will yell at you and not me!" Happily, Samhita stole a pomegranate from her daddy, trying to open it.

Dastan laughed at the eagerness of his daughter – how it resembled Tamina's eagerness to learn sword fighting! As he reached over to help his daughter open the pomegranate, not without her refusing his help at first, Dastan knew he had never loved his family more.

When Tamina finally reached the windows, she stared down at her favorite gardens to see Dastan and her daughter having fun. It seemed like just yesterday when Alamut's streets were celebrating the marriage of the Princess and the Prince. Dastan had insisted on a small wedding, no doubt his humble heritage coming forth, and Tamina had acquiesced – the smaller the wedding, the less expectations. Though it was a small wedding, the Alamutians seemed to have become fast friends with the Persians, drinking and partying throughout the streets as if they had been personally invited. Now, four years later, Samhita was always getting herself in trouble – just like her father.

Snapped out of her memories, Tamina watched, delighted, as her daughter absorbed whatever her father was teaching her, which happened to be…SPITTING POMEGRANATE SEEDS?

"DASTAN! GET UP HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Dastan winced as he heard Tamina's furious voice. Lifting his head, he could make out Tamina's form, hands on her hips, standing on the balcony of their room.

"Keep practicing, but make sure you don't choke! Daddy will be right back."

Dastan wasted no time in scaling the wall to their room – no need to anger his wife any further.

"Yes, Princess?"

"DASTAN! I told you to stop climbing walls!"

"Well, you told me to _GET UP HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT_."

"Don't mock me, Prince!"

"I would never dream of it." Dastan held back his smile, loving how he could get Tamina riled up. "What did you need me for, Princess?"

"Oh right. I TOLD YOU NOT TO WANDER OFF BECAUSE YOUR BROTHERS WERE COMING, AND INSTEAD YOU DECIDE TO WANDER OFF AND TEACH OUR DAUGHTER HOW TO SPIT POMEGRANATE SEEDS?" A grin appeared on Dastan's face. He adored how Tamina's vocabulary slipped down the drain when she got mad.

"You used 'wander off' twice, Princess. AND, your daughter seems to have inherited your ways of persuading me to do certain things – like learning how to spit pomegranate seeds at her uncle's helmet."

Tamina's eyes narrowed even further. Of course he would manage to drag _her_ into the argument – saying that their daughter took after her.

"Our daughter takes after yo-"

"Princess Tamina, the Princes have arrived." Namrita's voice was slightly muffled by the door but cut off Tamina's growing rant nonetheless.

"This is not over, Dastan! Now out! I have to change."

Namrita held in her grin as she watched Tamina glare at the Prince and point to the window. Oh, the semantics of their love. Namrita never knew what to expect when it came to the royal couple, and neither did anyone else for that matter. It seemed as if they were either going to kill each other or have more babies at any given moment. Coming back to the present time, Namrita gingerly helped her friend change, staying silent. _Everybody_ knew not to mess with a pregnant Tamina. They had thought that the Princess had a temper and sharp tongue before, but oh gods. Namrita couldn't help but laugh as she recalled the day Yat finally learned his lesson on leaving Dastan and Princess Tamina alone.

"Care to share what's so funny, Nam?"

"Remember the time that you and Dastan were in the banquet hall, bickering about the decorations for the King's arrival from Nassaf?"

"YES! And that idiotic Yat decided to interrupt us, saying that the Persians were barbarians who that wouldn't appreciate beauty when they saw it."

"And Prince Dastan took it as a personal insult that he didn't appreciate you. Aww. So sweet… Just like the rant you had that followed."

"It wasn't my fault! I was pregnant, and Yat was always trying to break Dastan and I apart! Plus, I didn't yell at him _that_ much."

"Oh no, most definitely not, Tam. Only for seventeen minutes and loud enough that everyone in the courtyard could hear you screaming out every single qualm you had about him. Yeah, you definitely didn't yell at him that much."

Tamina mock glared at Namrita. It was hard to control her emotions when she was pregnant! Yat should have just been glad he didn't get his head chopped off by Dastan after she had run out of the hall crying, energy all used up in the rant. Smiling at the thought, Tamina knew that, even though Dastan had never spoken about it, Yat had been threatened quite some bodily harm by her husband. "You'll wish you had never been born" seemed to have been the exact words her Prince had used, according to the Guardians present. Leave it to Dastan to be oddly charming and vicious at the same time.

"Enough about Dastan and I. What's going on with you and Bis?"

"What? Nothing! There is nothing going on with me and Bis!"

"Bis and I. Now, stop lying!"

"I'm not ly- Fine! We walked around the other night! That's it!"

"Liar."

"You are ready to meet the elder Princes now, Tamina."

"Subject-changer."

Namrita didn't bother responding to Tamina's accusations, simply guiding her out the door towards the banquet hall of the palace where the Princes were waiting.

"Finally! The Princess has graced us with her presence! Now we don't need to pay any attention to Dastan anymore!"

Tamina laughed at Garsiv's greeting. The two of them had actually managed to become good companions – once Garsiv got over the fact that his younger brother would only be taking one wife – courtesy of her. At the thought of remembering how Dastan turned down every other proposed bride, preferring to stay true only to her, Tamina couldn't help but feel special and truly loved. Wrapping her arms around Dastan's waist, she leaned into his chest as best as she could with her protruding belly.

"Well, I would hope you still talk to him a little bit, or else he'll still be whining about not seeing you for too long."

Garsiv let out a chuckle. It was at times like these that he understood why Dastan only had one wife. Everyone's attention soon turned elsewhere though as little Samhita entered the room.

"UNCLE TUS! UNCLE GARSIV!" Samhita launched herself at Uncle Garsiv happily. She couldn't wait to spit seeds at his head – helmet or not.

"Uncle Garsiv! Look! Look! I got some newly akwirurd skills!" Tamina laughed at her little girl's attempt to sound all grown-up.

"Acquired, Samhita, acquired."

"Yes, yes. That! Look! Look!"

"I'm looking, Samhita. When are you going to show me?"

"Now! Oh wait…" Samhita frowned as she realized she had forgotten her pomegranate in the gardens. Samhita's eyes started to water.

"Hey there now, Little Sam! Your favorite person in the whole world has a present for you!" Samhita's eyes turned towards Bis' outstretched palm. Resting in his hand was an open pomegranate.

"BIS! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Samhita tackled Bis in a hug as Garsiv's eyes narrowed at the sight of the fruit.

"Oh you did not, Dastan! I will murder you!"

"NO! Uncle Garsiv, don't murder Daddy! Please don't! I love Daddy! Uncle Garsiv, don't do it" Samhita dropped back to the floor, eyes tearing up again.

"Your Uncle Garsiv was joking, Sam. He's not really going to kill me." Dastan gave his brother a dirty look. Though Samhita was an incredibly smart three year-old, she was still a three year-old.

"Oh. Okay then. Look at what I can do!"

Garsiv winced as every single pomegranate seed the little kid spat hit him squarely on the forehead. He glared at Dastan. Of course his brother's daughter would have perfect aim.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I just taught her today. Fast learner. Takes after her mother."

Dastan flashed Tamina a smile, rejoicing as he saw the familiar signs of a bickering brewing. He didn't think he and Tamina would ever sort out their differences on where their daughter got her mischievous ways from.

"Sam, why don't you bring Uncle Garsiv and Uncle Tus to their rooms – and maybe visit some of your cousins?"

Tus saw Tamina's question for what it was – a desire for her to have a private quarrel or engage in private actions with Dastan. Those two were the most confusing couple he had ever met. Taking Sam's hand, Tus patted Dastan on the back with his other, holding in his chortle.

Dastan wrapped his left arm around Tamina's waist guiding her towards the gardens, which he had soon learned to be her favorite. No matter how forcefully she denied that he had any part in them being her favorite gardens, he knew that she was lying.

Tamina waited until they arrived in their gardens before spinning out of Dastan's hold and telling him exactly what was on her mind.

"I cannot believe you dare to say that Samhita's ways come from me! She is the spitting image of you in behavior – getting herself in trouble, charming everyone in her path, and CLIMBING WALLS!" Dastan was busy watching as his wife's skin flushed brighter with every word, almost so distracted that he missed her last words. She knew?

"And yes, I know! I saw her showing Bis the other day! All her troublesome ways come straight from you! I don't know how she's supposed to take my place one day!"

"Well Princess, I think it's hardly fair that you place all the blame on me for her mischievous ways. I seem to recall you getting yourself in plenty of trouble by deserting me in the Valley of Slaves."

Tamina was about to retort until she heard Dastan's last sentence. Damn the man for springing random pieces of information from the erased time on her. He knew that she always felt obliged to at least spend a second processing it, before storing it away for further wonderment, and he used it to his advantage. He was always telling her these details whenever he wanted her to pause in rants.

Smirking, Dastan watched as Tamina got briefly distracted by the new facts of the past time. He sort of felt guilty at times when he used past events to prove his point, but all is fair in love and war.

"Plus, all her conniving plans to pull off the most elaborate pranks I have ever seen only could have come from one of us, and it definitely wasn't me." Tamina glared at Dastan. The flatterer. She crossed her arms, wanting to see what else he could come up with.

"And if I recall correctly, I'm not the only parent of hers that can be quite seductive when needed." Dastan raised his eyebrow and gave Tamina a pointed look. Holding her gaze, he continued on.

"And she subconsciously plays with her hair when she feels uncomfortable – giving her a sense of vulnerability." Dastan twirled a lock of Tamina's hair, which had now grown back to its original length, between his fingers.

"And, when she's trying to make up her mind, she bites her lower lip in this absolutely adorable way." Dastan brushed the pad of his thumb across Tamina's bottom lip, barely grazing the surface.

"And she looks exactly like her beautiful mother and holds way too much power over me." Dastan cupped Tamina's cheek in his right hand and leaned down to capture her lips with his own.

Tamina could feel her anger melting away with each of Dastan's words, and she found that she didn't care. When his lips claimed hers in a sweet, soft kiss, Tamina's arms found their way around Dastan's neck, pulling him closer.

What began as a slow kiss quickly turned into anything but that. Tamina's fingers ran their way through Dastan's hair as the kiss grew more and more heated – their bodies melding closer together.

Dastan let out a small growl as he bent down further, wanting to taste her lips from a different angle, trying to get closer – in spite of her belly. When he finally succeeded in his maneuvering, he was rewarded with a moan from his wife. Taking advantage of her parted lips, Dastan slipped his tongue past her lips, starting the battle for dominance.

As their tongues tangled together, Tamina thanked the gods that Dastan was strong enough to support her weight – his arm against her back, keeping her standing as their embrace got more and more passionate. Reluctantly, Tamina broke off the kiss, gasping for breath.

When he sensed Tamina's need for oxygen, Dastan moved his ministrations to her neck, nibbling, licking, and sucking. All the while, his left hand gradually crept up her right leg, caressing every inch of her skin.

Tamina moaned as Dastan reached the spot where her collarbone met her neck. She tilted her head, giving him better access to her favorite spot as he sucked. She could swear that his mouth and tongue were bringing her heaven.

"Dastan…" Dastan smiled against Tamina's skin. He loved it when she whimpered his name. Biting down, Dastan stayed on the one spot, determined to hear his name once more before moving on.

"Dastan!" Tamina bit her lip at Dastan's actions. No matter how much she loved it, her sense of propriety wouldn't allow it. "If you leave a mark…"

"So? You're my wife."

Still, Dastan moved on, pushing aside her religious robes while trying to remove the article of clothing. As the tanned skin of her shoulders were revealed, Dastan continued to leave a trail of wet kisses, balling up her cloak and throwing it expertly onto the balcony of their room. When he felt like he had spent enough time on her shoulder, Dastan followed the strap of her dress down, leaving his mark the whole way through. If anyone noticed and commented, they would have his fist to deal with. She was _his_ wife and only his eyes were allowed there.

As Dastan's wicked mouth traveled along the top of her dress, following the dip of the fabric in the middle, Tamina knew exactly where the whole situation was going. She knew she had to stop him, but she couldn't help but enjoy his attentions a tad longer.

"Dastan. The last time you did this…" She couldn't complete her thought, not when he was tracing the outline of the cut of her dress with his tongue.

"Dastan, you got me how I am now!"

"You. Loved. It. The. Whole. Time." Dastan spoke the words against her chest, alternating between kissing and talking. "Favorite. Memory. Created. In. These. Gardens."

"Yes, but…" Tamina groaned as Dastan's hands started roaming around her body, moving perfectly out of sync with his mouth, driving her crazy.

"You. Are. Already. Pregnant."

"Yes, but…Dastan…I will not haunt my favorite…Dastan!...place with the memory of me going into…labor!" Dastan froze as he hazily took in her words.

"You, what?" Feeling more clear-headed now that Dastan's hands and mouth weren't making her lose her senses, Tamina replied as calmly as she could.

"We do what you're trying to get me to do, this late in the pregnancy, and yes, the baby just might come." Dastan searched Tamina's eyes, and finding them to still be dark with want, he knew she wasn't lying.

"Fine." He mumbled the words against her lips as he slowed down the tempo of their current escapade in the gardens.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!"

Tamina was the first to pull away, stepping back a few inches from Dastan. She gave him a smug look. If they had proceeded…

"What's wrong, Sam?" Dastan took in the disheveled look of his little girl, hair flying wildly, cheeks flushed in exertion.

"Pac and Zip and all the others are trying to catch me!"

"You're faster than them! And you know how to scale…" Dastan trailed off at Tamina's glare. "You're faster than them."

"Come here, Sam. I'll tell you a secret on how to deal with infuriating boys." Tamina waited until Samhita finished scrambling up the stone ledge of the fountain, making it so that her mother could whisper the words into her little ear easier.

Samhita listened carefully, hanging on every hushed word that came from her mommy's mouth. Confident that her mommy's advice was good, she jumped down from the ledge, landing perfectly on her two feet and ran off, feet pitter-pattering against the stone floor.

"What did you tell her?"

"Things that only us females need to know." Tamina smirked at her husband's suspicious look.

"It's not like I told her to pretend to have fainted and then hit them with a bone." Dastan cocked his eyebrow. He had never told her the details about the incident.

"You're remembering?" Tamina simply 'mhmm'ed in response.

"You know what else I remember? What we were doing before our daughter interrupted. And the fact that beds are just as suitable a place for it and much more suitable for other things in my current condition."

Dastan grinned as Tamina's lips met his briefly. Sweeping her into his arms, Dastan carried her to their room, making sure to avoid everybody.

In the privacy of the room, Dastan laid her down gently on the bed before hovering over her.

"Are you sure that the gardens are your favorite place in the palace?" Tamina laughed as she pulled Dastan's head down towards her own.

"Just be quiet and kiss me."

**AN:** Ahem. There's your epilogue. =] **Review? **I might be writing an angsty one-shot soon. Would you guys read it? Leave your response in the comments.


End file.
